Lolita
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: He was a teacher... and she was his student... When had he started to want more than what he needed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lolita**_

**Chapter 1**

Heat poured in through the window, making the classroom warmer than it already was. It was painful to sit through the class in such weather. It was hard to sit through it period.

It was the longest class of the day and the teacher wasn't the friendliest in the world. Usually it was when the teacher got older and had been there for a long time they were really crusty. Unfortunately this was not the case. The teacher was younger; probably the youngest teaching at the high school. Everyone thought it would be awesome because he would be funny and friendly. Again… that was not the case.

This teacher was one of the most strict in the entire school with one of the most boring subjects; History. It wasn't a bad subject. There just wasn't anything that grabbed my attention. That was probably why I was always the one getting in trouble. To have your head on the desk while the teacher was talking was a crime in this classroom. I could never keep my head up for more than one lecture at a time.

"Abukara, you will see me in detention tomorrow," the teacher stated as he wrote something onto the chalkboard.

"Great," I murmured so low that it could have been a whisper.

"Make that the rest of the week," he continued, as if changing his mind.

'_Great… There goes all the free time I had this week…' _I thought dully, propping my head up with my hand and elbow on the desk.

When the bell rang, everyone cleared out of the classroom.

"Hey Ku! Wait up!" a friend of mine called.

I paused to see her running down the hall to catch up to me.

"What took you so long Sana?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"Not all of our desks are close to the door you know," she laughed, almost teasing, "I guess since you're busy all week… you want to go get some food today?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned, "I swear the man hates me."

"Are teachers even allowed to feel anything?" Sana joked as she leaned against her locker, "I mean, aren't they like robots that just shut off when we leave?"

"Yeah, if only they had switches that we could just turn them off with," I laughed, throwing my textbooks into my locker.

School was over for the day and I was in a hurry to get out of it. It would be my prison for the rest of the week.

"So where are we going?" I wondered, raising a brow.

"The ice cream parlor, where else?" Sana mused, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the school.

We went to the same place every week. It was a soft serve place that let you make your own sundaes. They were the best things in the world after going to school. They were even better when they were the last ones for the week.

"So what did you do to make him so mad at you?" Sana questioned, "I mean I see people put their heads down and he only nails you for it."

I groaned at the mention of the teacher.

I hadn't done anything to him, but he insisted on devouring my soul. That's what it seemed like when his cold eyes landed on you. It was like they were looking through you and seeing everything you didn't want to be seen.

I shuddered at the thought of his eyes, "I don't know. I wish he would lay off though. I mean, I have better things to do than cleaning the classroom and picking up after everyone."

"Like getting ice cream!" Sana exclaimed, running ahead of me to the ice cream parlor.

Shaking my head, I laughed and ran after her.

Sana was a person that I knew I could count on. She may have gotten easily distracted by things, but she was a good person. She was always there to make a joke and laugh about it.

"I win!" she called, holding her hand in the wait outside the door.

"So not," I laughed, picking her up and getting her behind me.

I went inside before she could get ahead of me.

"No fair! You cheated," she pretended to whine, giving me a push.

"You're the one that stopped."

"I did not. I was moving. You just couldn't see it."

"Yeah alright," I laughed, shaking my head.

We ordered our ice cream before taking a seat at one of the booths.

"How can you smother it in peanuts like that?" I asked her, looking at the smothered sundae.

"Peanuts taste good on ice cream. I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated, taking a big mouth full of ice cream.

"Chocolate's better on ice cream," I disagreed, looking down at my smartie sundae.

"No way."

It was a wonder why more people didn't come here. There was a wide variety to choose from. The soft ice cream was creamy and had a nice flavor. It was good to have on a really hot day like today.

"What classes do you have next semester?" Sana asked, not looking up.

"Math, language, gym, and the arts," I stated, shuddering at math.

It was one of my worst subjects and my history teacher taught it as well.

'_I'm going to die by the end of this year…' _

"What about you Sana?"

"Geography, chemistry, physics, and gym class. My mom made me take a more 'science' approach' to the world," she explained, hanging her head in defeat, "Chemistry is fine because I get to blow stuff up, but I don't know about physics."

"I'm sure that you will be fine," I told her with a smile, "You're smarter than I am."

She threw a peanut at my forehead before laughing. I grabbed a smartie.

"Open," I demanded, aiming it up so it would land in her mouth.

She leaned back and opened her mouth. When I threw it, it landed right in.

"Nice shot," she praised.

Her brown eyes caught sight of something behind me and they widened.

"I guess that they don't turn them off after school," she said nervously, pulling her black locks in front of her face.

"What?" I wondered, turning around only to see the long silver locks of hair.

My green eyes widened when he head turned in our direction and out eyes met. There was that stare that seemed as if it exposed everything I had. My brain locked up at the sight of him outside of school. I couldn't think straight.

'_Crap… do something! Don't just stare at him!' _

Something hit the side of my head, and as I turned to look at Sana, something hit my in the eye.

"Damn it," I hissed, wincing and covering my eye as it started to water.

Sana let out a small laugh before coming to my side of the table and helping me to my feet.

"I'm really sorry Ku, I didn't mean to hit you in the eye," she apologized, putting her hands on my shoulders, "I was trying to get it up your nose."

"A peanut Sana? Really?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I said I was sorry," she pouted, "Now we can get out of here."

"But I'm not done my ice cream."

"Your eye is more important than your ice cream," she argued, trying to pull me up.

"No it's not," I pretended to cry as I reached for it.

"I'll buy you another one next week," she whispered into my ear, "Let's just get out of here."

I pouted before letting her pull me to my feet and out of the ice cream parlor. Keeping my eye closed, we started our way home.

"They should make robotic teachers. Then it doesn't have to get awkward like that," I muttered, trying to open my wounded eye.

"Yeah tell me about it. He was totally staring at you. Didn't you see it?" Sana asked me, sounding kind of confused.

Oh yeah, I had seen it. Those eyes were piercing.

"Maybe he was Superman and I was Lex Luther in another life," I suggested, sighing with defeat.

Sana laughed at my Superman reference, "I don't think that it's possible."

She patted my back as we went our separate ways. She lived closer to the school than I did. I used to live close by, that was until my mother died. My father couldn't deal with having me around the house, so he sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. He said that if I didn't behave well then they could send me wherever they saw fit. Then I would be someone else's problem.

I acted out against my father; blaming him for what happened to my mother. He hadn't been the most healthy or respective man. It turned out that he wasn't much of a father either. He lived selfishly and had stayed that way.

My aunt and uncle had taken me in and I had since then calmed. It wasn't often that I came home with a black eye anymore. It has been some time since I had last gotten into a fight with someone. It was on my last wings with my relatives. One more screw up… and I was off to boarding school halfway across the country.

I sighed as I sat on the subway train. It was a twenty minute ride between home and school, plus a ten minute walk.

'_I guess that I can't complain. There are people who have a longer commute than I do.' _

My brows pushed together as I thought about what had happened earlier. If a teacher runs into a student, they usually said hello before walking away. The greeting would be the entire conversation. There had been no greeting with Mr. Taisho, but he did not pull his eyes away. He had been caught staring, but did not advert my gaze.

The action confused me greatly. In class the man wouldn't look at students when he called upon them; not even when giving them grief. What had made the ice cream parlor any different?

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the train came to a stop. The announcer called the name of the station and everyone got off the train.

The walk home was dull; the heat making it hard to bear. The welcome home hadn't been pleasant either. The history teacher had called and told my aunt that I had detention for the rest of the week.

"Why do you have detention Kuae? Were you causing trouble in class?" my aunt asked me, her brows pushed together so far it looked like they were connected.

His phone call was something that I did not appreciate.

"Apparently it's the biggest crime in the world to put your head on the desk during class," I told her, shaking my head, "It's not like I'm not listening to what he's saying."

By her expression, it didn't seem like she believed me.

"That's the only reason you have an entire week's detention?" she questioned doubtfully.

"You can ask Sana," I said, pointing with my left hand to any direction, "The man is a control freak."

It took a moment for her to sigh and shake her own head. They trusted Sana as much as I did. My best friend had been my little cousin's baby sitter for a long time. It was how we had met.

"I'm sorry Kuae," my aunt apologized, giving me a hug, "What a terrible welcome home."

I laughed a little, "I don't blame you."

Patting my aunt's back, she let go and I went to put my bag into my room. The moment I flopped onto my bed, footsteps came barreling down the hallway.

'_The kid must have sonar hearing…' _I thought with a small groan.

My little cousin's room was on the opposite side of the house. That being the case, he still didn't miss anything that happened.

"Ku!" he called at the doorway, "Welcome home!"

He then proceeded to jump right on top of me, wrapping his small arms around me.

"Hey Iichi," I yawned, "How's my little man?"

"Will you play with me Ku? Can you, please?"

My mood dropped a little at the request. I was worn out from school and melted from the heat.

'_I just want to go to sleep right now…' _I thought gloomily.

"Am I allowed to take a nap before we play?" I asked him, not lifting me head to look back at him.

"No! We have to play now," he said as he pulled on one of my arms, "Nap later."

"If you let me nap, I'll play Double Dash with you until bed time," I tried to bargain.

"No, I wanna Double Dash now."

With another sigh, I pushed myself up and we went to his bedroom to play his game-cube. We ended up playing until bed time came around anyway. He had insisted on driving with the golden car because it was shiny. Then he picked the All Cup. Since the golden car was so slow, we ended up losing each race. Then we did it again with me driving with a mini car. He fell asleep on the sixth course.

By the time I made it to bed that night, my brain had shut off long before my body had.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared blankly at the chalkboard as I propped my head up. I tried to listen to the teacher as she pointed at the different continents on the map. It was hard, considering I hadn't slept much the night before.

Even though I had been so tired, I couldn't fall asleep. I lay in bed for hours, rolling from side to side. For some reason I couldn't get comfortable.

"Abukara," the teacher called, "What is the name of this country here?"

I looked at where she was pointing and raised a brow. She was circling a part of Canada.

"Isn't that Alaska?" I questioned with some confusion.

"It is, but what country does it belong to?"

"…The United States?"

"Very good, I guess you were paying attention after all," the teacher stated before continuing on.

I sighed at her remark. I actually hadn't been paying attention at all. I hated the fact that when I was trying to look like I was, the teachers always knew that I wasn't.

When the bell rang, I dropped my head onto my desk. The second last and last class of the day always switched. So every other day would be Geography last and the other days it was History. I scowled down at my desk. I didn't want to go to that detention. I was sure that I was the only girl that wouldn't.

Besides Sana and I, there weren't many that disliked Mr. Taisho. All the other girls thought that he was cute or nice to look at. They didn't care that he was as grumpy as an old man. If he had a better personality, then I was sure he wouldn't have been that bad.

I walked down the hallway to the classroom I knew that would one day kill me. When I walked into the doorway, there were still a few students leaving the classroom and some were going to the back of the room.

"Don't worry about cleaning duties," Mr. Taisho instructed from his desk, "Abukara will be cleaning it instead."

My expression dropped with his words. He didn't need to announce it to everyone. I scowled even more as the remaining students let out little laughs.

'_Yeah that's right, you laugh it up,'_ I thought bitterly, shaking my fist at them.

Punching them would have taught them a lesson…

Watching them leave, I tensed as the room emptied and the last student left. He looked up from his papers and desk then. I winced as his eyes looked directly at me. How could anyone withstand his piercing gaze?

"Good afternoon Abukara," he greeted me.

"H-hello Mr. Taisho…"

"The broom and chalkboard cleaning supplies are at the back," he instructed, "I expect that you will do the job well."

Sighing inwardly, I nodded my head.

'_I seriously don't think that I deserve this…' _

I grabbed the broom and began to sweep, then realized that I needed to put all the chairs on the desk first.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself, hanging my head.

'_You would think that someone would be nice enough to put theirs up…'_ I thought dully, lifting one onto its desk.

In my imagination, I could see him conspiring and telling students to leave all their chairs down for the entire week. Again I scowled. How could someone be that evil?

As I was sweeping, I frowned at the amount of dirt that I was gathering. Were people's shoes really that dirty?

"Don't forger to sweep under the counters as well," he instructed, not looking up from his papers.

I shot him a small glare. He was going to make me clean the entire room before I could leave… Gritting my teeth, I went back to the counters to find even more underneath them.

"Control freak," I hissed under my breath as I glared at the floor.

I wouldn't be able to do this for the entire week. Not without breaking something.

He made me wipe down all the counters and wash all the tops of the desks. Each one he claimed was dirtied by each student; even the ones that were never used. I then had to organize the books on the bookshelf. All the while I could feel his eyes on my back. Each time I shot him a glare he seemed to be marking papers.

When I finally made it to the chalk board, he pulled a small sponge from a drawer in his desk. My right eye twitched at the sight of the sponge. It was small than my hand.

"You're kidding right?" I asked with a doubtful tone.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Besides the raised brow, his face was emotionless. He was serious.

"You make all your students use sponges that size?" I ask; frustrated as I grabbed it from him, "Or do you save it all for when I come around?"

"That just happens to be the only sponge left."

My jaw tightened as I tried to bite my tongue. I didn't want to make things even worse.

"Yeah alright," I scoffed before scrubbing at all the left over chalk.

'_Maybe he was Lex Luther and I was Superman. That would make more sense for this un-rightful justice…' _

I scowled at the black board. I had been cleaning for almost two hours… there was no way that I would be done by that second hour.

'_Bastard,' _I thought hatefully, trying to scrub faster.

By the time I was done, my shoulders were burning and tired from scrubbing.

"Damn it," I groaned, putting the bucket away, "I have to do it again tomorrow."

'_By the time I get home it's going to be dark out…' _

"You did better than expected Abukara," the teacher stated as he rose to his feet, "I expect the same amount of effort tomorrow."

My fists tightened. He was seriously pushing his luck. Boarding school would be worth hitting him at least once.

"Y-yes sir," I muttered reluctantly, grabbing my bag to leave.

When I moved to turn around, Mr. Taisho was closer than I expected. He looked down at me, locking gazes. My back went rigid as his hand moved some of my hair to the side.

"Hey what are you-"

"Your eye looks wells," he told me, almost leaning down to be closer, "I hope there wasn't any damage."

It took me a moment to know he was talking about Sana's peanut hitting me.

"Oh… no it's fine," I explained quietly, "Excuse me, but I have go."

I looked down before walking around him to the door. My brows pushed together at what had just happened.

'_Did… did he just touch my hair?' _I asked myself with confusion.

I ran it through my head as I left the school. It didn't make any sense. He had actually been sincere toward his arch rival.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. The thought of it made me frustrated. That was at least until my eyes caught sight of a street sign as I walked. It was a large poster with a giant pair of scissors on it; the words _'Need a Trim?' _over them. I had to admit that it wasn't the most original sign, but it still gave me an idea.

By the time I made it home, my little cousin and my uncle had already gone to sleep for the night. My aunt had been making her way there as well.

"Oh Kuae, I was wondering when you would get home," she greeted.

"Yeah, me too," I yawned, dragging my bag into my room.

"Have a bath and go straight to bed," my aunt ordered as she went down the hall, "I don't want to have to wake you up twice."

"Yessum," I agreed, "Have a good sleep."

"You too Kuae."

My mood dropped as I went to the bathroom. Sometimes I had to admit that I was jealous of my little cousin. He still had his mom to tuck him in at night and to say 'I love you'. His mother was still there to read him bedtime stories and play little piggy. I didn't. I would never hear any of that again… not for me. I was merely a guest in their family.

'_Do I even really have a family?' _I wondered as I looked into the bathroom mirror.

There was nothing special about my appearance. The same long hair as every other high school girl. The same school uniform. The only difference was that I had been granted green eyes instead of the usual brown. Not very many students had coloured eyes anymore.

Reaching into the drawer, I pulled out a pair of scissors. I was going to change something that not many girls my age would. I was going to cut off all my hair. I didn't need it anymore and it only got in the way when I tried to concentrate on something. A nuisance, that's all it was. That's what I convinced myself as I started to cut it all off.

I smirked in the mirror by the time I was done. It didn't look too bad; at least I didn't think so. It wasn't as short as it could be, but it was shorter than what it had been. There was still enough hair to hang at the side of my head.

"Not bad at all…"

Throwing all the hair out, I got into the shower and got ready for bed. I had another long day ahead of me.

* * *

I could feel it as people walked past me in the hallway; their eyes were on my back. I knew they were thinking what the hell happened.

"Ku!" Sana exclaimed as she attack hugged me from behind, "What did you do? Why is all your hair gone?"

"I cut if off," I laughed, "Why?"

"It doesn't look the same. I had to look twice to make sure that it was you."

"I didn't like how it looked anymore," I explained with a shrug, "So I cut it when I got home last night."

"What did your aunt say?" she wondered, a small smirk on her face.

"She freaked," I mused, "Gave me shit for it, but she said that it was my hair. It's kind of late for it anyway."

A boy ran up to me with a confused look on his face. He was a close friend of Sana's; one that had become mine as well.

"What on earth did you do?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"You don't like my hair Shin? That's not very nice," I stated as I crossed my arms.

"What? I didn't say that!" he rebelled, his brows pushing together, "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"No, I don't think I will," I beamed, smirking, "Anyway, catch you guys in class later."

Waving, I made my way to first period.

I thought I would give them time together. I knew that Sana had a crush on Shin. It was something she didn't have the courage to say to him. If they were forced together enough, I figured that it would come up in conversation at some point.

As I made my way to class, I felt another set of eyes on me. I could feel from the intensity whose they were. I turned my gaze in Mr. Taisho's direction and smirked a little. Then I stuck out my tongue before going into my homeroom. I felt pretty good about myself; sticking it to the man. No one said Superman had to be good all the time.

It didn't last long though. History came around and he seemed to find another way to humiliate me.

"Abukara please read paragraph six from the textbook."

"I don't have a book," I stated dully, looking up at him with a slight scowl.

"Then you should have been following along from someone else's text," he told me emotionally, looking down at me.

My brows pushed together at his expression. He never looked at anyone.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one was willing to share," I retorted with some annoyance.

"Fu, give Abukara your textbook."

I shot Mr. Taisho a glare before taking the boy's textbook. I didn't understand why it was necessary to make a fool out of me in class.

'_Stupid jerk… control freak…'_ I thought before reading the paragraph.

There wasn't anything more he could do to me. I was already in detention. The next step was suspension and you couldn't get a suspension for talking back to a teacher.

My head hit my desk when the bell rang at the end of the day. If only there was another hour within the school day… then detention would have been prolonged.

"Are you okay Ku?" Shin asked me as he gathered his things, "That must have hurt…"

"I feel nothing," I stated, lifting my head.

After a moment, I dropped it back down again.

There was a pat on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you can make it through the week," he assured me with a smile before waving, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Walk Sana home!" I demanded into the wood of the desk.

"Yes ma'am," Shin laughed as he left the classroom.

I groaned as the classroom went silent and I was the only student left. There could not have been anything worse than the thick, taunting silence that filled the room.

The silence was heavy – weighted – through the two of us. I knew that Mr. Taisho was still there. I could feel it in the room that his eyes were lingering.

"Please refrain from damaging the desks Abukara," he seemed to muse from his desk.

I lifted my head to look at him with a dull expression before dropping my head down again. He couldn't stop me from being miserable; he enabled it.

"Are you going to start cleaning, or are you just going to injure yourself further?"

"I'd rather knock myself out," I muttered, looking toward the window.

"Then we would never be allowed to leave," he continued looking up from a paper, "I'm sure you would enjoy that."

My jaw tightened with his words. He knew it was something that would have bothered me greatly.

I rose to my feet with a clear scowl on my face, "Yeah that would be absolutely lovely."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the nearest chair and started putting them up.

"You look different without long hair," the teacher commented as his golden orbs looked at me, "That style suits you."

'_Damn it… why is he complimenting me?' _

"People seem to stand on the fence," I stated with a shrug," It's not like I did it to please anyone."

It had been the opposite. On the way home the previous night, my mind kept wandering to his hand brushing my hair to the side. The more I thought about it, the more upset I seemed to become; which brought me to the conclusion to cut most of it off. He couldn't touch what wasn't there.

"I'm not even sure why I did it," I lied, shrugging against as I put up the last chair.

My brows pushed together with some confusion. Why was I even having a normal conversation with my nemesis?

"It draws many eyes," Mr. Taisho said calmly, his tone seeming different than it usually did.

'_Yeah, I can see that,' _I thought as I started to sweep the floor.

I made my way around the room, steadily cleaning everything. It didn't seem to matter what I did, his eyes still followed. The only time they weren't on my back was when I started to do the blackboard.

"Are you close friends with Lee?" he broke the silence with the random question.

I raised a brow at the question; pausing in my scrubbing.

"…Shin? Yeah, I have been for a while now."

"I believe he has his eyes set on you," he stated, something in his tone making me drop the sponge.

More like throw it to the ground.

It sounded like an accusation; like Shin and I were involved.

"Not likely," I scoffed, giving him cold eyes, "Why would something like that matter to you anyway? You're a teacher."

He seemed to laugh, "A teacher cannot wonder about his students?"

"There's no need to wonder," I told him with some frustration.

Sana liked Shin. There was no way that Shin would rather go for me instead of someone like her. I wouldn't let it happen.

"No need to wonder about any student?" he questioned with a small smirk on his lips, "Or just you?"

That was all I could take about the conversation. It was as if he was trying to insinuate something.

"About any student," I stated, grabbing my sponge again.

If I didn't keep busy then I would do something that I would have regretted… something violent.

"Boys only fall for the pretty, cute girls. They like a person they can look after," I explained, scrubbing, "No guys wants a girl that could kick his ass."

No guy would want someone like me. I made sure of it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before my back was to the blackboard. I went rigid when my eyes locked with his; as his eyes looked into me. His expression had changed… something was different…

"I've met a man that desires that quality in a woman," he told me lowly, his head leaning closer.

"And where's he from? India?" I asked doubtfully.

"No… he's in this room."

His hand slid through my hair before his lips captured mine. My eyes widened with surprise as my cheeks heated up. He was a teacher… and I was his student…

I tried to find all the things that were wrong with the situation. There were many. He was a person that hated me… and he was doing something like this? What was it? A game?

My brows pushed together as a feeling turned in my stomach. It felt like it was all knotted up inside. I pushed him back; forcing him away from me. I glared up at him with a tight jaw as I tried to make myself do something. I wanted to hit him with all my might, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. The only thing I could make myself do was turn away and leave the room.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I sat in the bathroom stall, glaring with frustration at the door. I didn't know where else to go. All I knew was that no one could bother me here. It was a place I could be alone.

'_I can't believe this… How the hell did something like this happen? It doesn't make any sense at all.' _I thought to myself, leaning back to look at the ceiling.

Mr. Taisho was a teacher; a teacher that seemed to have a problem with everything that I did. He was strict about everything during class and let no one do anything. By a teacher standard, he was a perfect teacher. So why would he do something that would compromise everything that he had? Why would he pick me out of all the female students he taught?

"Bastard's messing with me," I muttered, closing my eyes to think.

It was sad that I found comfort in a bathroom of all places.

Getting to my feet, I decided to just go home. I didn't have to put up things that shouldn't have involved me. There was no way I was going back to that classroom alone.

'_Maybe I should catch a movie so they don't think I just ditched detention…' _

Sighing, I peered out into the empty hallway. It was indeed empty; void of any life.

I stepped out and made my way to the front of the school. I could grab my things the next day; I was sure they would still be there. As I walked, the incident continued to run through my head. I couldn't figure out how it had come to that point; how he had even gotten that close.

"_He's in this room."_

Why would he have said something like that? Was he just playing a mind game with me?

The night air felt good as I made it outside. The sun was still making its way beyond the horizon; covering the sky in orange. I would have stopped to appreciate it longer, but I didn't feel like lingering around the school.

'_I should get out of here and just go home… tell them that I got let out early or something like that…' _I thought with a sigh.

Why did I get involved in things that should have involved other people? It wasn't like I asked for the trouble… at least not anymore…

"Maybe it's payback," I murmured as I walked down the street.

It wasn't until I got into the station that I realized that I needed my pass… the pass that was in my back pack. My jaw tightened with frustration. I f I wanted to get home, I would have to go back to the school.

"Life hates me," I groaned, turning around to go back to the school.

I paused in my steps when I saw familiar silver hair. My fists tightened at the sight of him. What was he doing here?

"I was wondering when you would notice," Mr. Taisho seemed to muse as he walked up to me.

"I'll e sure to look around from now on," I muttered, looking to the side.

He was the last person I wanted to see.

A hand grabbed my wrist before a weight was in my hand. The heaviness made me raise a brow. Why would he bring my bag to me?

"In your haste you forgot it at your desk," he explained simply, as if nothing had happened, "I caught you leaving the school, so I followed you."

My brows furrowed at his tone. Didn't he care about what he had done? Did he see nothing wrong in it?

"I left it there on purpose," I told him, trying to hide my frustration.

"Shall I take it back then?"

My teeth clenched with his words. I couldn't say yes because I needed my pass and I couldn't say no because he would be smug about it.

"Come. I'll give you a ride home," he stated as he took my bag back from me.

"Hey, give that back!" I demanded, trying to reach for the strap.

"If I give it back then you'll take the train."

"I would rather walk than ride in a car with you," I hissed as he pulled the bag out of my reach, "Damn it, give it back!"

"If you come with me, I'll give you all the answers you want," Mr. Taisho added, not stopping, "You may tell if you wish."

"Gah," I growled, following after him.

The way he was acting, it felt like he thought it was a game. I felt like I was a deer and he was a hunter throwing me on the roof of his truck. The thing was that I needed those answers. I needed to make sense of the whole thing. That was I knew if he deserved to be hit or not.

The car was nice and seemed relatively new. I couldn't tell if it was dark blue or black with the night covering the sky. It didn't take him too long to open the passenger door for me.

"You're going to let me ride in the front?" I asked doubtfully.

"Would you rather ride in the back?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you would do," I told him with some confusion.

He raided a brow at my words, "What would I do?"

"I figured you would stuff me into the trunk," I half laughed, "Since you don't seem to like me very much."

I heard a small laugh before his fingers lifted up my chin to make me look at him.

"Giving you detention was the only way to get you alone," he explained lowly, "Calling on you in class was the only way to make you speak to me."

My brows pushed together with some confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"Acting like an enemy was how I made you think of me," he continued before shaking his head, "I would never stuff you in a trunk."

He guided me into the car, and I reluctantly let him. Now I wasn't sure if his sanity was intact.

"So what is this to you?" I asked him when he got into the car, "Is this some kind of game? Or are you being serious?"

"Why would I play a game with a student and risk my career?" he questioned, "For something I care about however, would be worth it."

"So what are you saying?"

"That you would be work it, Ku."

I shook my head; not understanding how it could be true. I wasn't worth anyone's time… wasn't worth fixing…

"You'd have to be crazy to believe that," I murmured, looking away from him.

"Why-"

"You just would. My own family doesn't want me," I told him, my hands clenching, "I don't understand why you would. You're a teacher and I'm just some kid."

"I'm a person that values what's in front of me. The world would be full of fools if they did not want you," he stated as he pulled my head toward him.

"Yeah," I scoffed, turning my eyes away.

"…Ku."

"Don't call me by my name."

"…Kuae."

I shot him a glare, but was a fool for locking eyes with him. There was something in his eyes that pulled me away from my anger. They were what brought the knots back to my stomach.

"I would not lower myself to such standards to lie about the truth," he explained to me with a low tone, "One cannot help who they want."

"You don't even know me," I murmured, forcing myself to pull my eyes away.

If there was one thing I needed, it was to stay angry wit him. If I was angry then I couldn't fall to the jaws of the wolf like so many girls had. The girls were in herds… so much like sheep…

'_I will not become a sheep…' _I thought as I pushed his hand away from my face.

"I could, if would allow it," he stated as he started to drive out of the school.

I shook my head. I was on thin ice as it was… the last thing I needed was to get expelled for having relations with a teacher. Something like that screamed boarding school.

"Where to?" he questioned, stopping at a stop light.

"To the station across town," I said lowly, looking out the window, "I can walk from there."

"You live far from there?"

"No. My aunt would expect me to walk than get out of a stranger's car," I explained as we went past other cars.

"What of your father?"

I felt my heart clench at the mention of my father. He could have been sucking on olives and I wouldn't have cared. He was dead as far as I was concerned.

"Who cares," I murmured, closing my eyes.

He didn't seem to press on the matter… probably thinking that it was a touchy subject. I was glad for the silence; I didn't feel like talking about it. Having a father that didn't want you didn't make for good conversation.

"If you live so far away, why are you at Nakazono high school?" Mr. Taisho wondered tonelessly, watching the road.

I sighed at the question. That wouldn't make for good conversation either.

I remembered how frustrated my aunt had been when she called high school after high school in the area. Each one had been sent a record and my transcripts. Each one had called back to deny my application. My record had been full of strikes and trouble and they didn't want that kind of student at their school.

"They were the only school that would take me in," I explained, not looking at anything.

Even then my aunt had to swear that I would be on my best behavior. If I caused the school a lot of trouble they could expel me.

"Your grades are that bad?"

I shot him a glare for the comment. I might have been a tyrant, but I wasn't an idiot.

"Record…"

His eyes caught mine before I looked away again.

"It's not like I'm failing anything," I muttered.

"You seem to know what you're doing…" he stated as he turned his eyes to the road, "How would you manage a bad record?"

I shook my head again. Silence made better conversation.

"Fighting, skipping school, fighting with teachers," I sighed, "Why does it even matter?"

"It's merely curiosity."

"I had anger problems," I laughed without humor, "One time I almost beat a guy to death with a chair."

I deserved to be kicked out of school… deserved to get my ass handed to me in return.

"I see," he said lowly before the car pulled over into a parking lot.

We were at the station.

Reaching back, I grabbed my backpack and pulled it into m lap. My stomach twisted at the awkwardness that filled the air. I was conflicted. I hated him because of how he treated me… but somehow I couldn't stop talking to him.

'_Damn it Ku! He's your teacher! Just keep your mouth shut and get out of the car!' _I yelled at myself, clutching at my backpack.

"Walk home safely," Mr. Taisho told me, seeming to look out the window.

"Yeah," I nearly murmured, "Thanks."

Once I shut the door, I sighed to myself. The man was tiring and highly frustrating.

"Damn it," I hissed as I began to walk.

What was I supposed to do? Things had just started to settle in my pond and now more ripples were forming. Why couldn't the ripples go find someone else's pond for once?

'_Why can't they just leave me alone?' _

The walk home dragged along, seeming to take longer than it usually did. By the time I actually made it home, I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How was your day Kuae? You're home early tonight," my aunt greeted me as she put laundry on my bed.

"I got done early and he let me leave," I explained as I rolled to glare at the wall, "And my day was pretty boring."

"Nothing exciting happened?" she wondered.

"Nothing worth reporting in," I nearly murmured, "I think I'm gunna go to bed."

"If you get up and you're hungry, there's a plate in the fridge."

"Thank you."

My brows pushed together as I glared at the wall. All my mind could think focus on was what had happened at the school. My face flushed as I tried to force the feeling of his lips on mine away. It lingered longer than I had hoped it would.

The thought and the idea was frustrating. I hadn't been looking to get involved with anyone. It had been hard enough trying to get things down to being normal. It was harder to maintain that sense of peace in my life. For some reason like just liked to disturb my sense of peace. Having a boyfriend was the last thing I wanted.

With a sigh, I covered my head with a pillow. Sleeping was the way to deal with everything right now. The only thing I was sure about was that I wouldn't be going to History class or detention tomorrow. I didn't want to be anywhere near that classroom.

* * *

His golden orbs stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. There was no sense of tiredness, not even so late at night.

"I should have driven her home…" he murmured to himself, sighing.

His mind kept wandering to the day's events; what he had done.

He had spent months telling himself that he would not act on what ached in his heart. Being close to her in the classroom would have been enough. When had that changed? When had he started to want more than what he needed? His brows pushed together at the question.

The first time she walked into his classroom, he had been confused by the scent of sweet wildflowers. He had assumed that it had been a perfume that a student was wearing. To see that it came from the girl pushing boys around had caught him off guard. As he paid more attention, he could see that she had a lack of attention span. Her head could usually be found on her desk or her closed books.

The first time she glared at him, he couldn't help but smile a bit on the inside. He had been able to bring something out of her other than the bored expression she usually wore. Maybe that had been when he began pushing his limits. He started calling on her often when she wasn't paying attention. When the time came that he had given her detention, he had watched her clean his classroom. Her muttered had been amusing as she scrubbed the sinks.

Checking her eye had been a concern when she had been rubbing it every now and then. He hadn't meant to get so close to her or touch her hair. The way she reacted to his touch had given him curiosity. She had become embarrassed… and she then proceeded to cut off all her hair.

To hear her speak of herself like she was worth nothing frustrated him. In his frustration he found the need to prove her wrong. That had been when he had acted… and she had run…

His jaw tightened at the thought of her running out of the classroom. The act had been foolish and at an inappropriate place. At the current time, he was sure that she was angry with him. He didn't blame her for being upset with him. She was still younger than him self and did not see as he did.

"Kuae…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

Everything about the situation had been wrong, though it did not stop him from pursuing her. He had had his share of women; like any other he had been in and out of relationships. They had been false and unrealistic. Now… now he wished for something real.

* * *

"Hanaki, may I see you for a few minutes?"

He caught the girl freeze as he had spoken her name. She seemed surprised that he had called on her.

Can I help you Mr. Taisho?" she wondered with some confusion.

"Abukara calls you Sana, doesn't she?" he wondered, looking the girl in the eyes.

It had been a few days since what had happened and he had driven the girl home. She hadn't come to class or to detention. As far as he knew, she hadn't come to school at all.

"Yes, but I haven't seen Ku in a few days," Sana explained, "I went over to baby sit her cousin but she never got out of bed."

His brows pushed together at the girl's words. Had she become ill sine he had last seen her?

"I see… I was going to give her homework to you, but perhaps I should give it to her at a later time," he explained, looking down at the papers on his desk.

Sana pulled a book out of her bag and placed it on his desk.

"She told me to give this to you," she told him with a nervous smile, "She borrowed it without asking."

He raised a brow at the book that was now on his desk. It was one that had gone missing at the beginning of the year.

"I appreciate your honesty Hanaki," he stated, taking the book, "Thank you for your time."

She gave him a nod before making her way out of the classroom.

Rubbing his eyes, he let out a tired sigh. She had not come to the school and she wasn't speaking with her friends. He was a little worried as to what had become of her. If her relatives were away then she could have been ill and alone… His jaw tightened at the thought. There wasn't much he could do about the situation.

* * *

I grinned when I saw Sana coming down the school steps. She gave me a wave before bursting into laughter.

"He bought it," she mused, patting me on the back, "He honestly believes that you're sick."

"…Really?" I asked, having had my doubts, "I figured he would have stormed over to my house to make sure."

"I don't know," she half laughed, "He's been pretty out of it the last couple of days. He's not so… angry."

I shook my head at her words. As if he would actually be worried about my well being that he would lose his edge.

'_Not likely.' _

We started on out way home; walking down the street.

"So isn't your aunt mad that you haven't been at school for the last few days?" Sana wondered with a raised brow, "Usually she would be right on you for something like that."

"She doesn't know that I haven't been at school," I laughed with a small smirk, "After you baby sat Iichi, they went on a week long cruise together. They trust me to behave my best."

"Don't you think you should honor their trust?"

"I am honoring their trust by staying him and not getting into trouble," I beamed at my explanation.

"You have to consider what worse trouble you're going to get into by the time they get home," Sana stated with an apologetic smile, "I don't want to see you shipped off to boarding school."

With a sigh, I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't want to go to boarding school either.

"I know," I murmured, "I guess I better pick the better of two evils."

"Come to the dark side," Sana teased with a laugh, "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Shin and I are going to see a movie."

I gave her a wave and a smile. She would be happy to be going to see a movie with just him.

"I hope that the two of you have fun."

"We will!" she laughed before going to run down the street.

Without Sana's company, my mind went back to the situation I was in. If my aunt found out that I had been skipping school while she was gone she would be furious. Then I would never get her trust back till I was old enough to live on my own.

Then there was the fact that Mr. Taisho – my teacher – had kissed me. If my aunt thought that I was involved with a teacher, then I was sure that I would have been sent away in a heartbeat. She would not tolerate something like that and I was sure no guardian would.

I was sure that the two issues would eventually collide together and make a larger problem than they already were.

'_Damn it… I guess that the only thing I can do is go to school and face him…' _

It wasn't like I had much of a choice in the matter. I needed to face him and get thing sorted out. He was a man, I was sure that he could be reasonable…

Though like many thing, I turned out to be wrong.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

My brows pushed together at the sight of him standing outside the house knocking on the door. The sight made me frustrated that he couldn't just leave things as they were. Once my little cousin opened the door and pointed in my general direction, my body froze.

My. Taisho turned around to look, catching sight of me standing by the neighbor's driveway. His brows knitted together before saying think you to Iichi.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it… What am I supposed to do now?' _I asked myself, taking a step backward.

I could feel the knots twisting inside me as I watched him come closer.

"So you are well," Mr. Taisho stated, sounded a little relieved.

"Yeah… I'm well."

"Hanaki told me that you wouldn't get out of bed," he explained, his golden orbs locking with mine, "I was concerned."

I let out a small scoff before forcing myself to look away from him. I didn't want to get pulled into his gaze.

"I didn't get up because I can't sleep very well," I lied, my brows furrowing.

It wasn't his place for him to come 'check up' on me.

"You shouldn't lie," he told me.

"What I do shouldn't concern you. I'm not yours to be concerned about," I muttered before trying to go around him, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home."

A hand took hold of my wrist, stopping me from walking.

"Let me go," I demanded, trying to pull away from him.

With my words, he pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will let you go if you convince me that my touch does nothing to you," he said lowly into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"I don't feel anything," I told him as my brows pushed together in frustration, "I get nothing when you do this."

His arms merely tightened their hold, "I can tell that you're lying."

I could feel his warm breath against my neck and his head against mine. My muscles tightened as his lips traced against the crook of my neck.

"How am I supposed to believe that you would want a student of all people?" I asked him, trying to ignore the knots in my stomach, "You're a teacher and I man, I'm a student and a teenager. I can't offer anything you would want."

"You wouldn't need to offer anything," he assured me, "I will not take or force anything of you. All I request is a chance."

My heart ached with his words. I was confused… and his closeness wasn't helping the matter.

"Why choose me? Why choose someone like me?" I prodded/

What made me any more desirable than anyone else?

"A teacher can fall in love with a student he doesn't know."

I shook my head; not believe that it could be true. People needed to know each other before that could like or love each other. I started to struggle out of his hold and tried to pull away.

"No he can't," I disagreed, being held in place, "No one would love or want me."

I didn't want to be loved. I didn't want to love anyone either. I could survive on my own without being with someone else.

"Once chance," he said lowly, "One chance is all I ask to prove you wrong."

"You're not planning on letting me go until I agree, are you?" I muttered, pulling my head away from his.

"I like to have what I want."

"And I like to be left alone, but it doesn't seem like we're getting the things we want," I stated with annoyance.

I was glad that my back was to him; that I didn't have to look at his face. Being held against my will… being asked to give him a chance… For some reason it all seemed ironic in a way.

Letting out a sigh, I scowled at the ground, "Once. That's it."

I really just wanted to go home and be left alone.

He held me tighter for a moment, "After school tomorrow in the classroom."

My brows pushed together as I reluctantly nodded my head. I could feel the knots become worse at my agreement. They wouldn't leave me alone.

"…Alright."

He released me and started to walk toward his car.

"I'll be waiting," he mused, turning his head back to look at me.

There was a small smirk on his face and it had caught me off guard. His eyes were intent as they stared back at me before he looked forward again.

'_I'm not so comfortable with this…' _I thought to myself, the whole situation hitting me like a train.

Suddenly I had become involved in something I had been trying to prevent; something that would destroy my sense of peace.

Once Mr. Taisho was gone, I went for the house.

"Damn it!" I hissed at myself, "How could I be so stupid? I should have just kept saying no! Damn it!"

Iichi watched me with wide eyes, hearing my violent cursing.

"Why is Ku so angry?" he asked me, his tone quiet.

"Ku did something really stupid," I explained before hitting my head against the wall.

"That sounded like an ouch…" he continued to worry.

"I feel nothing," I stated before doing it again.

"Would Double Dash make it better?"

"No Iichi, I don't think it will…" I sighed, shaking my head, "but I'll play with you anyway."

"Yay!"

* * *

His golden orbs looked around the hallway of the school. He was searching the faces as they passed him; heading to their classrooms. On the ride home the previous night he had been looking forward to this day. That had all been put aside once he pulled into his own driveway. He had the misfortune of having an unwelcome visitor to his estate. The mood had been ruined and he had yet to gain it back. He waited in the hall with hopes that seeing her would put him in a more pleasant mood.

Something about her seemed to put him at ease. She calmed his frustrations and pushed everything away… She was a reality he had never felt before; something he wanted for himself.

"Good mourning Mr. Taisho," a female student greeted him, "I was wondering if you could help me solve this problem with the homework. I didn't really understand it."

"Could it wait till class begins?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Isn't the homework due at the beginning of class?" she wondered with some confusion.

He sighed inwardly at the presence of the girl; not in the mood to make conversation.

"Very well."

* * *

I sighed heavily as I walked into the school. I had to take my cousin to day care before coming to school. Since I wouldn't be home he needed someone to watch him for a while.

"Ku!" Sana called me with a smile, "I'm glad you came to school today."

"I'm not," I complained, "I was better off at home."

She patted my shoulder as she laughed.

"It's better for you to be here."

"I know, but I don't like it," I said with a tired sigh, "Could you do my a favor tonight?"

"What would you like?"

"Could you baby sit Iichi tonight?" I wondered, putting a scowl on my face, "I have to go to detention tonight."

"Pay me for it and you have a deal."

I handed Sana her pay and nodded my head before she grabbed my shoulder.

"Look at that," she said with a small laugh, "They just go right to him, don't they?"

"Go right to whom?"

"See for your self," she laughed, pointing across the busy hallway.

My eyes followed her direction and caught sight of Mr. Taisho helping three different girls 'do their homework'. Each girls was a member of his fan-club; one being its leader. It was a more discreet fan-club that was only allowed so many members and all of them were female. None of them spoke outside of the terms of the fan-club. It was only natural that the entire female body knew of it.

I shook my head at the sight of the girls fawning all over him.

'_Why couldn't he have picked one of them?' _I wondered with a school.

"I know. It's really sad isn't it?" I asked her, brows furrowing.

I had to turn my head away when his eyes had met mine. I wouldn't get caught staring at him.

"We should probably get to class," I said lowly, pushing through the crowd of people blocking the doorways in the halls.

"Yeah, I can't keep my breakfast down watching stuff like that," Sana laughed as she followed after me.

"How did the movie go? You drag him to see another zombie movie?" I wondered, raising a brow.

"No, I tried to go for a more action based this time," she mused, a grin forming, "I know he hates watching zombies eat people and blood spraying all over the screen."

That was something about Sana that not a lot of people expected. No one expected her to like Slasher movies where all the characters ended up dying and being ripped to shreds. She really liked the blood… and a lot of people found it a little disturbing.

"Then why do you keep bringing him to see them?" I asked her, letting out a laugh, "You know they freak him out."

"He clings to my arm when someone dies," Sana admitted; blushing, "It makes me feel special."

I grinned with her then. It seemed like the two of them were steadily becoming closer. She was getting what she wanted.

"What about you?" she wondered, leaning closer to me, "Anyone caught your eye yet?"

My jaw tightened at Sana's question. Unfortunately I had caught someone's eye when I hadn't been looking.

"No one's really that interesting around here," I told her with a small shrug, "I'm not that eager to meet anyone anyway."

I couldn't look at her; I had my eye turned to the side.

"Who is it?" she prodded, "You only look away from me when you're trying to hide something."

I shook my head and sighed, "I would rather not say."

"Now I have to hear it," she exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the nearest girl bathroom.

I leaned against a sink with crossed arms as she stood and stared.

"Tell me."

"I haven't had my eye on anyone," I told her, my brows pushing together in frustration, "Someone's… had their eyes on me…"

Sana's eyes grew wide before she let out a huge smile.

"Who?" she asked, shaking my shoulders, "Who?"

'_I have to tell someone. Otherwise I think I'll go insane…' _

Sana was my best friend. I could count on her for anything and that went for beating some sense into me too. If there was anyone for me to tell, it was Sana.

"Promise me you'll think it's crazy," I pleaded, looking at her with earnest eyes.

"I promise."

Taking a breath, I tried to ready myself.

"Remember how we were in the ice cream parlor the other day?" I asked her, not waiting for an answer, "Well I guess he was concerned… and the other day during detention… he kissed me."

It only took Sana a couple seconds to stop grinning at what I was telling her.

"During detention?" she asked with a raised brow, "Someone else had detention other than you?"

I shook my head, looking down at the floor.

"Then who…" her eyes widened at the realization, "…Mr. Taisho?"

I winced at his name and the memory. Something like that should never have happened.

"You said no right?" she asked, grabbing both of my shoulders, "Please tell me you said no."

My green eyes stared hatefully at the wall. I really hadn't been given much of a chance.

"Apparently no wasn't an option," I said lowly, waiting for Sana to hit me, "He only asked for one chance. I can say no afterward."

"Ku, your aunt would be furious if she heard something like this-"

"I know she would," I cut her off, looking her in the eye, "Why do you think I didn't come to school? I was trying to stay away from him… but the bastard found me anyway."

Sana let out a sigh as she tried to take the whole situation in. I could tell by her expression that she was mulling things over in her head.

"I know what's at risk, and I'm aware that I'm on really thin ice. I need to get a grasp on everything," I explained to her.

Her dark brown eyes locked with mine before she patted my shoulder.

"Please just do the right thing," Sana told me, giving me a hug.

"I'll do my best."

"Now let's get to class before someone gets really upset," she laughed before pulling me behind her.

* * *

When he had seen her in the hallway, he had seen the scowl on her face as she turned away from him. The thought of her becoming jealous made him smile inwardly. He knew that it wasn't the case, but he was allowed to consider such things. Through the day he found that time could go no slower than it was. He wished that each class would go by more quickly.

Once history had come around, he found that she had put her head down on her desk immediately. He had to stop himself from glancing at her. He could tell that she was tired and that she had had a bad afternoon. He thought it best to not further her misery in the classroom.

* * *

My hands clenched against my desk when the bell rang at the end of the day. I had been dreading the last bell all day long. At the sound of each ring I had winced. I scowled when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Good luck Ku," Sana whispered to me, patting my shoulder as she went by.

"Yeah," I laughed, shaking me head.

I definitely needed more than luck right now.

'_I need a lot of good things… I don't really know about luck…' _

Silence fell over the classroom, and it was just the two of us sitting in the chairs. Daring to lift my head, I caught his golden orbs looking at me. I had to force myself to look away. I didn't want him looking into me and seeing the things I was trying to hide. Things that were there only for me to see.

"So… what were you planning on doing with me?" I asked, raising a brow as I stared at the floor.

"Take you to my estate," he explained, packing up a few papers, "We may do what we please."

My back went rigid at the mention of his house. He was inviting me over like it was no problem at all.

"Don't you think that's a little… soon?" I asked him with confusion, "Bringing me back to your house?"

The thought of it baffled me. It seemed like something a couple would do, and we were not a couple.

"A public event would be a little inappropriate, don't you think?" he questioned, raising his brow.

I thought about it for a few moments before sighing. If people from school saw us together then they would have gotten the wrong idea. It would have been reported to the school and I would have been expelled. Public occasions were definitely not the way to go in such situations.

'_Damn it… I'm screwed…' _

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right," I agreed, getting to my feet, "I need to go get changed."

Taking my bag, I went to the washroom and for changed in a stall. I still couldn't believe that I was going through with the once chance. It sounded crazy in my own mind, let alone someone else's. I couldn't imagine how it would have sounded to someone else.

"Hey Shena, did you see that this morning?" a girl's voice asked from the bathroom.

I paused in opening the bathroom stall. I didn't know anyone else had been in there.

"Yeah! Can you believe that?" another girl sounded confused.

"Abukara of all people," said the first girl, "His eyes followed her all the way down the hallway. I couldn't believe it."

My eyes widened as I realized who the two girls were. They were members of Mr. Taisho's fan-club… friends with the club leader.

I definitely couldn't go out there now. They would eat me alive.

"Out of the two, I always thought it would have been Hanaki," stated the other, "I never thought that anyone would go for Abukara. She's so… intimidating…"

"I heard she almost killed someone once…"

'_Does everyone know about that?'_ I wondered, my brows pushing together.

The door creaked open before if shut again; they were gone.

My forehead hit the bathroom stall door before I pushed it open. Hearing those girls only made me wonder what the hell I was doing all the more. My aunt wouldn't be the only person not impressed with me. I was sure that there were a lot of girls that wouldn't be either.

"What the hell are you doing Ku?" I asked myself as I stared into the mirror.

Did I really want to cause myself so much trouble? Or was it just constantly chasing after me?

Shaking my head, I went back to the classroom. I threw my bag into the corner behind the door when I saw the head of the fan-club standing in front of Mr. Taisho's desk, looking at her workbook.

'_She must have some by to speak with him about her homework…' _I thought dully, rolling my eyes as I went to the back of the classroom to start putting chairs up.

I was going to have to pretend that I was still in detention.

By the time she decided to leave, I had made my way onto the sinks. I was busy scrubbing when his hand took hold of my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

His head pressed against mine and I could feel his free hand wrapping around my waist.

"Being glad that she has left," he said lowly, his breath against my neck.

"You have over thirty girls fawning all over you and you're happy that one of them left?" I asked, pulling my hand back.

"The only one I want fawning all over me," he started, turning me around to face him, "is the only one who doesn't seem interested."

My eyes locked with his as he stared down at me; causing my brows to push together in frustration.

"You're angry," he stated, standing up.

I let out a sigh before shaking my head. I didn't even know why I was angry. I mean… I didn't even like him… Watching other girls try to flirt with him shouldn't have bothered me.

"No, I'm not," I lied, looking away from him, "Stop looking for things you're not supposed to know."

"Come," he murmured, pulling my arm, "This is not the place for this."

Mr. Taisho led me to his car before it was out on the road. We were headed in the opposite direction from where I lived.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the car window, "I can't believe this…"

I was falling for it. Inside I could feel the knots twisting together… the jealousy… I honestly couldn't believe it. It was the last thing I needed to happen in my life… and I had to make sure that it didn't.

_**End of Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

He reached for her hand when they had arrived at his estate. He was offering to help her out of the car, though he knew she wouldn't take it.

"So you live here alone?" she asked, her tone quiet as he eyes wandered.

He nodded his head, "I had been with someone till recently. Now the estate is empty."

He shook his head at the mention of his previous relationship. It had not ended well and he had no intention of taking the woman back.

"I see," she murmured.

Opening the door, he let her go in first. He had never spent much time in his estate; it staying clean most days. It wasn't often that it needed to be cleaned.

"Pretty big for one person…"

"I had considered selling, but my father left it to me when he passed," he explained, placing his bag by the doorway.

"My mom left me a few kimonos," she said lowly, not looking at him, "but they're still at my father's."

He paused as he watched her. He could feel it; her sadness. That was how she dealt with her problems… by turning her sadness into anger and hatred. He could tell that she hated her father.

"You have a nice home Mr. Taisho," she told him, turning around to meet his gaze.

It wouldn't do. He would not have her addressing him in such a way in his own home. They were no longer at the high school.

* * *

I raised a brow at the expression on his face. Something had changed in his demeanor.

"No need to be so formal," he told me, walking forward and placing his hand on my chin, "Kuae."

I tried to take a step away from him, but found that my back was to the wall. I could feel my heart skip a beat as he leaned closer to me.

"Then what's your name?" I wondered, looking into his eyes.

I saw a small smile before I felt his lips against mine. It wasn't forceful or hard. It was soft… and gentle… It brought a deep blush to my face.

As he pulled away he put his hand on the side of my face.

"Sesshoumaru," he said lowly, leaning in again.

I turned my head to the side. I couldn't get involved with him, even if I was slowly starting to. I knew that at the end of the night I would have to say no.

'_I can't believe that this is happening… Sana would kill me…' _

Placing a small kiss on my cheek, he stood up before pulling me into the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" he questioned, leaning against the fridge.

"…Food?" I laughed, shrugging at the question.

"…"

"I'm not picky," I told him, "I'll eat anything that equals food."

Shaking his head he started pulling things from the fridge and putting them on the counter. My eyes followed him as he moved; watching his long silver hair as he went. He left the room for a few minutes before coming back out in different clothes.

A blush formed on my cheeks when I had seen him walk back out in an unbuttoned shirt. I could see lightly defined abs and the shape of his body.

"Do you like what you see?" his voice broke through the room.

My blush deepened at being caught staring.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, turning my eyes away, "I've never really looked at a guy before."

'_I beat them up… I don't look at them…' _I thought, staring down at the counter.

I had been held down and held back by guys before. I had even been sat on a few times. I had seen their blood; sometimes teeth. Not once had I been intimately close enough to one to look them over. It had never been a concern. His features were catching my eye, and they were starting to make me curious.

I tried to make myself look at other things, like what he was cooking and the room itself. The smell of the food started to draw my attention.

"Do you have any siblings?" I wondered absentmindedly, my eyes staring at the food.

"A half brother," Sesshoumaru stated as he stirred the pot, "We're not close."

I raised a brow at his tone. It was the same tone that I used when I spoke about my father.

"My mother died when I was young," he explained, not looking back at me, "Then my father found a new woman, they had Inuyasha and that became his new family."

I could feel my heart clench at the mention of family. It sounded like he had just about as much family as I did.

A plate of chicken and noodles was placed in front of me with some silverware.

"I only have a little cousin," I told him before taking a mouthful of noodles, "This is amazing."

"He likes you," he stated, eating as well.

"Yeah," I laughed, shaking my head, "A little too much."

It was weird sitting in his house, eating dinner with him. It was civil conversation and it felt kind of strange. I felt out of place and didn't know what to do with myself.

By the time dinner was done, I had been moved to the living room to find something to watch. He didn't have a wide variety to choose from, but I assumed that other movies had belonged to other people. It took me a few minutes to find something familiar and to pull it out.

I jumped when the front door burst open and a woman walked into the front hallway.

"Sesshy!" she called loudly.

I winced at the pitch of her voice, falling over from my crouching position.

"Sesshy?" she wondered, peering into the living room and her eyes fell onto me, "Who are you?"

'_Who is this woman? What kind of nickname is Sesshy?' _I asked myself, raising a brow at her presence.

"Are you going to answer me little girl or stare at me like an idiot?" the woman asked me, her brows knitted together.

My own brows furrowed as I got to my feet.

"Who are you calling a little girl?" I asked her, watching her intently.

"Sesshoumaru, what's the meaning of this?" the woman called through the house, walking deeper into the house.

"Rin, go home," Sesshoumaru told the woman.

"This is my house too," she protested angrily, pulling him into the living room, "And what is the meaning of this?"

She pointed at me before letting him go.

"You no longer live here Rin," he stated emotionlessly, "I have to ask you to leave."

"You're asking me?" she asked with some surprise, "You demanded yesterday."

I watched him sigh tiredly before pulling the woman outside.

"What are you doing?" she screamed from outside, "You know that one of these times you're going to take me back. That girl can only please you for so long."

I looked at the floor with her words. Was that really true? Was I just a fling for a while? My brows pushed together at the thought.

'_Damn it… I knew that one chance was a bad idea…' _

A car door slammed before the car left the driveway. My eyes were on the floor when Sesshoumaru came back into the house. His feet were in front of me before I was picked off the ground. Being dropped onto the couch, I was pinned down. My heart was racing from surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to let her ruin my night with you," he said lowly, placing his lips to my neck.

I tried to squirm out of his hold, but he had both of my hands against the couch with one of his.

"Don't do anything if you don't mean it," I gasped at the feeling of his mouth at my neck.

His free hand went down my side before touching the skin at the base of my shirt. I shuddered under his touch, feeling the heat rising to my face. My heart was pounding at his touch.

"I can't… I can't do this," I murmured, moving my head to the side.

"…Why not?" he questioned, pushing himself up to look at me, "I like you, I can tell that you like me. What is there to stop us?"

"This is wrong… You're my teacher…" I stated, my brows pushing together, "I can't afford to get into anymore trouble either."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught," he said simply, his golden orbs looking at me, "The fact that you're my student makes no difference to me."

'_You know you can't do this Kuae… You know that you'll get sent to a place half way across the country…' _

I shook my head again, starting to get frustrated with his persistence. My brain was telling me that it was wrong, but it seemed like everything else was telling me that it was right.

"I'm not comfortable enough to let you do anything… like this to me…" I told him, turning my eyes away from him.

I caught his expression change from the corner of my eye before he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Then I will not force you to do such things."

Releasing me, he rose to his feet and took the dropped movie into his hand.

"I am surprised that you know this movie," he stated as he looked at the cover, "Not many seem to."

"My aunt always finds weird things to watch on the television. One time she happened to come across that one. "

"Your aunt seems like a pleasant woman."

I scowled as I watched him put the movie in. The only time he spoke to my aunt had been the time I had gotten detention.

"She got mad at me for that," I said aloud, shooting him a glare.

"… For what?" he questioned raising a brow.

"For you calling my house and telling her I had detention."

He let out a chuckle, "My apologies."

* * *

He looked down at her as the movie went on. She had put her head on his lap halfway through the movie and had fallen asleep. The expression on her face brought a small smile to his lips. She looked like she was at peace while she slept. No hatred plagued her mind and there was nothing to interfere with her little world.

His mind began to wander then. He knew that he affected her. He could tell by the blushes on her face when he kissed her. What would happen after this night? What path would she choose to take? She could choose him… or she could deny him. He didn't know what would happen if she said no; what he would do. He didn't know if he could pretend as though none of it had happened at all.

Taking her into his arms, he carried her toward his bedroom. She could take his bed while he took the couch. As he placed her on the mattress, he heard her sigh in her sleep. The sound amused him as he continued to watch her sleep peacefully.

There had been a time when he would do things to please only himself. He had not been concerned about the thoughts of others. If a time such as this one had arisen, then he would have indulged himself. The woman would have been taken and have been gone the next day.

It hadn't been until he graduated school and had been given a job that he had changed. Suddenly other things started to matter and he wanted more than just himself. So he found Rin. She had been a controlling woman that he had tried to please. She had been concerned with herself and her own needs; a stage he had already surpassed. When he had realized that, it led to their current predicament.

Placing a light kiss on Kuae's lips, he covered her with the sheets. Somehow he knew that things would not end as poorly as they had with Rin.

* * *

I was confused when I started to wake. I could feel the warmth of covers around me and the comfort of a pillow.

'_Did I go home last night?' _I asked myself as I rolled onto my back.

The sun was coming in through a window which had caused me to furrow my brows. My bedroom windows were always covered by a curtain.

I was even more confused when I opened my eyes. The room was unfamiliar and the bed was otherwise empty. Getting to my feet, I wandered into the hallway.

'_I guess I didn't go home last night… but what about Iichi?' _my eyes widened at the realization.

Sana was still with him… still babysitting him…

"Oh no," I groaned, hanging my head shamefully, "Sana's gunna kill me."

'_She's going to be furious… I'm going to get hit for sure…' _

Wandering into the kitchen, my brows pushed together with some confusion. Everything was completely silent throughout the house. My feet continued on to the living room; my eyes widened at the sight. A blush formed on my cheeks as I couldn't turn my eyes away.

'_I wonder if he's doing all this on purpose…' _I thought with a slight scowl.

Walking to the door, I started to put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" his voice questioned through the silence.

I jerked at the sound of his voice. I turned to see him watching me intently.

"I have to go home," I told him, turning back to my shoes, "Sana's going to be mad at me for not coming home."

"Wait a few minutes and I will give you a ride," he stated, getting to his feet.

"It's okay Mr. Taisho," I told him, standing as well, "I can just catch the bus to the station and catch the train."

A hand turned me around before his face wasn't far from mine.

"You will do no such thing," he told me, his expression serious.

I felt a chill go down my spine at his tone; it was intimidating.

"Mr. Taisho-"

"Use my name Kuae," he ordered me, leaning in a little closer, "Or will I take that as your answer?"

My eyes widened a little with his words.

'_He's upset because I'm not using his name…'_

My brows pushed together as I turned my head away from him. I had been wooed by him, even with my reluctance. With everything that had happened in my life… I knew that I was supposed to say no.

"I don't think it would hurt…" I started quietly, "if we met once in a while…"

His expression seemed to soften a little with my words before his forehead touched against mine.

"Sesshoumaru," I murmured, chancing a glance at him.

His lips captured mine in a light kiss before he turned away. My eyes followed him as he gathered a few things.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I can not take you home dressed like this," he stated, walking down the hallway.

Sitting on the floor, I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Sana would have my head on a platter for what I had just done. If my aunt found out then I was going to be buried alive for my stupidity.

'_Damn it I didn't mean to get attached! I mean, I don't even know __**how**__ I got attached to him… He was always such a jerk to me… Gah!' _

There wasn't much that I could do about the situation. The only person that really couldn't find out was my aunt.

I made a face at the idea. I didn't want to have to lie about the whole thing, but I would have to. It would be necessary. I would only see him on a personal level once in a while. It might not turn out the way I thought it would.

I sighed when we were in the car and on the way to my house. Sana would still be there waiting. She would want details.

"Why did you and Rin break up?" I wondered absentmindedly, looking out the window.

I knew that it wasn't a harmless question, but I was still curious.

"Why do you wonder?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"She walked right into your house and called you Sesshy," I half laughed, shaking my head, "It just sounds interesting."

It hadn't been hard to see how different they were from each other. I didn't know that woman and I could tell. It wasn't hard to see that she hadn't liked the fact that I was had been there; that he had seemingly moved on.

"She wanted more than I was willing to offer," he explained, his golden orbs on the road, "We grew distant and I realized I wanted someone more."

"…Someone more?"

"Someone who wasn't concentrated on their wants and needs," he told me, casting a quick glance my way, "A person that doesn't need others to wait on them."

My brows pushed together with his words.

"Why did you start to date her then?" I asked with some confusion.

"A person shows themselves little by little," Sesshoumaru stated, the car turning a corner, "It took time for me to see Rin as who she was."

"Then you wouldn't go back to her?"

The car pulled into the driveway before he turned toward me. Our eyes locked before his fingers touched my chin.

"I would be a fool to give up what I have right now," he said lowly before pulling me into a kiss.

A blush formed on my face before he pulled away and gave me a gentle smile.

"See you at school Kuae."

"Thank you for the ride home," I nearly murmured, turning my eyes away from his, "Sesshoumaru."

Getting out of the car, I walked up the driveway and went into the house.

I jumped when I saw Sana standing by the door; tired bags under her eyes and her arms crossed. Her brows were furrowed as she nearly glared at me.

"I saw that," she stated, her tone upset.

I gave her a nervous smile, "…Saw what?"

"That kiss!" she shouted, pointing at the kitchen window, "You didn't say no did you?"

I sighed and shook my head shamefully. I hadn't been able to say no.

"Why not? I thought he was Lex Luther!" she protested, her arms flailing, "He was your enemy the other day."

"He's not like at school," I tried to explain, "He is, but he's not as much of a dick when no one's around."

I watched Sana make a face before she sighed as well.

"So how are we going to hide this from your aunt?" she asked me.

I raised a brow with her words. She was going to help me?

"I can't rat you out and get you sent off to boarding school," she told me with a small smile, "I may not approve, but I still have to encourage."

I smiled back before leaning back against the door.

"Thanks Sana."

* * *

He stared at the opened envelope on the table; his golden orbs narrowed. He had received the letter a few days before, but hadn't been concerned with it. It had come from a relative on his mother's side of the family… a request that he meet with certain women to keep the family alive.

His jaw tightened at the idea of being forced together with women that he didn't enjoy being with. The letter had worse timing. Right when he had gotten things the way he wanted them, it had chose to arrive.

"Why not force Inuyasha to marry," he sighed, shaking his head.

Even if his brother had a different mother, it would have been much simpler for himself.

According to the letter he had a month and a half until he had to choose a woman of their choice. Then he would marry her and they would live together.

The idea of them trying to run his life for him was infuriating. No person could tell him what decisions to make. The one person who had been able to, had long since passed. _His_ family would be kept alive. As far as he was concerned, they were not family.

_**End of Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

My brows pushed together when I saw my aunt glaring out the kitchen window. She had been motionless for a few minutes.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned against a wall.

"There's a car at the end of the yard and it's been there for a long time," she explained to me, not moving her eyes away, "I'm starting to get suspicious."

"Yeah, I can tell…"

Shaking my head, I looked out the front door to see the 'suspicious' car. My jaw tightened at the sight of it.

"What the hell is he doing?" I murmured.

Slipping on my shoes, I peered back into the kitchen.

"It's my uncle on my mom's side," I lied dully, "He recently started trying to get a hold of me and he wanted to get together."

"An uncle on your mom's side?" my aunt questioned, raising a brow, "Your mom's hair was never a colour like that."

'_Why do you have to be suspicious about everything?' _I thought with some frustration.

"He likes to dye his hair that colour," I told her with a shrug, "He's always been the odd relative in the family."

I laughed before making my way to the door.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it sooner. It just happened so suddenly that I forgot."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"…Always."

Going outside, I made my way toward the car; a glare clear and in his direction. I had to come up with something that she wouldn't have found too suspicious. It wasn't unnatural for relatives to try to get back in touch. It was usually cousins that made contact though… not uncles…

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I got into the car.

"I had a day off," he explained, "We made arrangements to see each other tonight."

I tried to remember when such a thing had come up in conversation. We hadn't had a lot of time together in the past couple weeks. Midterms were coming.

It had been some time since I had been to his house. Neither of us had had the time to spend with one another.

"You don't remember, do you?" he questioned as he started to drive.

I scowled at the accusation. I didn't remember at all.

"How are you going to pass math?" he continued tonelessly.

"I was hoping that someone would help me," I growled, shooting him another cold glare, "but I guess I'll just have to help myself."

"Don't be foolish."

Shaking my head, I turned my eyes out the window. Sometimes I just couldn't take his attitude.

I couldn't get into the habit of calling him Sesshoumaru. At school he would always have to be Mr. Taisho. When I asked him a question in class he gave me a look like I was doing something wrong. The times I got to be alone with him for a short time, I would accidentally call him Mr. Taisho. He would make a face and demand I say his name. It was hard to act as though nothing had changed.

Class was the worst place to be with him. He still called on me for putting my head down. I had hoped that he would have been nice for a while; giving me a small break. Seeing as he didn't, it wasn't hard to see him as the grumpy teacher he always had been.

"I will make sure that you understand what I'm giving you."

"I'll just get Shin to help me," I suggested, smirking a little.

I watched as he face hardened a little. He believed that Shin still had an interest in me. I wanted to bring it up to see if he would have gotten jealous. It was amusing to see.

"Why must you say such things?" he asked me, his brows pushing together.

"I wanted to see how you would react," I mused, watching him with my green orbs, "I didn't know teachers could get jealous of their students."

He didn't reply as we got closer to his house. It made me wonder if I had said something that had bothered him.

When we reached his house and were walking toward the door, I followed behind him with some concern.

'_I hope I didn't offend him…' _

"…Sesshoumaru?" I called quietly, trying to get his attention.

I honestly felt guilty. If I had done something wrong… then I didn't know how to apologize for it.

"… Are you mad… at me?"

As he turned around to look at me, his hard eyes suddenly became softer. He made a defeated face before walking back to me.

"Don't make that face," he murmured, pulling me against him, "You shouldn't have to be upset."

"I'm not upset," I protested, my brows knitting together, "I don't want you to be angry with me."

He let out a small sigh before he lifted me into his arms, "I just wish for you to stop seeing me as a teacher, and more as a man."

I tried kicking me feet – one on each side of his waist – to try to get down. I wasn't comfortable with the fact that his hand was on my butt.

"I see you more when you're a teacher than when you're a man," I told him, looking to the side.

He paused for a moment before nodding his head. I was sure that he knew we couldn't just see each other as we pleased. It would complicate things more than they already were.

"How do you propose we fix that?" he wondered, raising a brow.

"I don't know…"

He carried me into the house before dropping me onto his bed. My heart skipped a beat as he stared down at me.

"What do you see right now?" he questioned, leaning down to me, "Kuae."

"Sesshoumaru," I murmured, not being able to look away from him.

"That's my girl," he whispered before his lips took mine.

My face heated up as his lips slowly moved down my neck; steadily going lower. His touch sent shivers through me that made my spine tingle. I could feel it all the way through me. His breath was warm and he was calming; his form bringing comfort.

"…Kuae?"

"…Yeah?"

"May I touch you?" he wondered quietly.

My face went a deep red at his question. Did he mean… sexually?

"My apologies," he murmured into my shoulder, "I don't want to rush you."

My brows furrowed with some confusion. I could feel that I wanted him to touch me… but I wanted to touch him too.

'_Am I even ready for something like that?' _I wondered, trying to sort my feelings.

Taking a hold of his hand, I turned me head to the side as I put it on my chest. With my actions, he raised his head in confusion.

"…Kuae?"

"I'll let you touch me… if I get to touch you too…"

His lips captured mine before he placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"It can wait."

Smiling down gently to me, he pulled me into an embrace.

"I will not do anything that might push you away," he murmured, pulling me tighter.

"But I-"

"I can see it on your face," he explained, cutting me off, "You're not sure."

I sighed in defeat, knowing that it couldn't be an impulsive decision.

"I'm sorry."

"None sense."

* * *

He frowned at himself as he watched her eat dinner. He couldn't get earlier off his mind. What had he been thinking when he put her on that bed? If he pleased her she would see him as a man? He knew full well that wasn't how it worked. He had acted selfishly, and he instantly regretted it.

His mind was plagued with things that he shouldn't have worried about. Rin had paid him another visit recently. She tried to seduce him and convince him that she had changed. He could see that she hadn't; that she was indulging herself. She swore that he would regret not taking her back. He hadn't seen much of her since.

The letter he had received a few weeks ago troubled him. If he didn't respond then someone would be sent to his estate. They would try to push him with a woman he had no interest in. He had the only one he wanted and didn't want to lose her. He wouldn't let them push her away from him.

That had probably been when he had become possessive… when he wanted to please her so badly. The thought seemed so foolish now. If he had made his own then they couldn't take her away from him… so selfish…

"Sesshoumaru," her voice brought him out of thought, "Are you listening?"

"My apologies, I wasn't," he admitted.

"I was thinking that we could go camping next weekend," she suggested, a smile on her face, "My aunt thinks you're my uncle so she wouldn't object too much."

He considered the idea before looking into her green orbs. There was so much more in there than she let on.

"Why not convince her it's a school trip?" he questioned, raising a brow.

He watched her become confused with his idea.

"…How?"

"I give you a permission form, she signs it, and we go away for the weekend."

She nodded her head in agreement to the idea. If it was a school trip then her aunt wouldn't have many questions. It would end most of the complications.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

I sighed at all the homework I had gotten. I hated midterms and exams all together. Everyone always went haywire with studying and completing all their assignments. Sana's mom made sure that Sana was locked up in her room until they were over. She wasn't even allowed to baby sit.

"This sucks," I sighed again.

I was getting tired of walking home alone after school. Sana's mom was sure to pick her up every day.

Sesshoumaru had been busy helping students with homework and grading recent assignments. We hadn't talked much since the other day. There had been something on his mind recently. Each time I asked, he always said that it was nothing to worry about. That didn't stop me from worrying about it or my mind from wandering. I could only hope that it wasn't something I had done.

As I walked, I could hear a group of footsteps getting closer on the sidewalk.

'_Great… here comes the Sesshy fan-club brigade…' _I thought sarcastically.

There had been times where a member would confront me about my relationship with Mr. Taisho. They didn't want anyone getting closer to him than they could. In reality, it was really pathetic. Everyone could see it but them.

"Where you headed Abukara?" a girl asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

My brows furrowed at hoe tight her hand was. It wasn't a friendly gesture.

"Just headed downtown," I lied; trying to shrug out of her hold, "Nowhere you're welcome to join."

"What did you just say?" the girl growled, turning me around.

"I'm not in the mood for you today," I stated dully, glaring back at her, "I had better things to do."

As my eyes wandered over the group of girls, I could tell that none of them were friendly. Each one had a glare or a hard-ass expression on their face.

'_Even better… the member with her own street gang…' _I thought with an inward sigh.

I didn't need this right now.

Two girls took hold of my wrists and started to pull me along. I followed, figuring it would go over better if I went along willingly.

"Consider your plans cancelled."

* * *

He shook his head as he had gotten into his car. It seemed like so many girls had questions about their homework. There had been the odd boy but the females glared them out. It was tiring to watch it happen. He was just glad to be on his way to rest.

The day had been long; the classes seeming longer than usual. Even when he had been teaching her, the class had dragged. It had been a boring piece of history. He could only hope that the next day would be shorter and more pleasant.

By the time he made it to his estate, the sun had started to set. He pulled his papers out of the car to bring them into the house. When he reached his front step, he nearly froze in place. His golden orbs widened at the sight of blood; at the tainted scent of flowers.

"… Kuae?" he questioned, dropping his things to go to her.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Her school uniform was torn; her hair matted with dry blood. She had a black eye and he assumed bruises in other places. In her condition, he wasn't even sure if he should touch her. It was as if his touch would break her in this state.

"Kuae, are you awake?" he asked her, trying to move her hair out of her eyes.

She was breathing slowly; her eyes closed.

"Ku!" he called her urgently.

"Go away…" she said quietly, opening her undamaged eye.

"Don't be foolish," he ordered, gently sliding his arms under her.

He couldn't just leave her lying on the porch.

* * *

I gasped violently when his arm put pressure onto my ribs. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't keep myself as calm as I wanted to be. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing new… that I would get over it easily.

'_Damn it… why did I come here, of all places? I should have gone to Sana…' _I thought tiredly, trying to steady myself.

"Would you like to take a bath?" he questioned, his tone concerned as he stopped in the hallway.

I winced as I tried to nod my head.

It was going to be painful… more painful than my wounds already were. It would be better than smelling like blood.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Nodding my head, he put me down gently on the toilet seat. I watched him as he filled the tub for me and grabbed a few towels. Then he pulled out a first aid kit.

"I don't figure that you would want to see a doctor," he said lowly, his tone disapproving as he put it beside the tub.

I didn't respond; I merely watched him as best I could.

He helped me to my feet and let me hold onto the counter to stay standing. My legs were shaking violently, making the situation hard.

"I won't look," he assured me, undoing the buttons on my school top.

His eyes were locked with mine as he helped me get undressed. I wouldn't have wanted to look either. I knew that my back and ribs would be dark blue. I could feel the cuts all over. My head pounded with each heartbeat.

I couldn't stop myself from gritting my teeth when I got into the warm bathtub. The water touched against my wounds, making them burn against me. I felt like a kid as he poured water over my head. I didn't feel connected to my body when my mind started to drift. I tried to remember what had happened… how I had even made it to his house at all. I had been nowhere near it. My brows pushed together as nothing came to mind.

I jumped when I felt Sesshoumaru touch my shoulder regretting it instantly. Pain coursed through my back.

"I'm sorry Kuae," he apologized gently, "but you need to get washed off."

I looked at him, only to see that his eyes were still on mine.

"I know you've been beaten," he nearly murmured, "but you don't have to look so broken."

My brows furrowed with his words. I must have looked really pathetic right now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at the crimson coloured water.

By the time I was clean and my wounds had been treated, it was nearly midnight. He had helped me to his bedroom and covered me with the sheets. The whole time he hadn't asked any questions. He didn't demand to know what had happened. The only thing he asked me was how he could help me. The whole idea of it made me confused.

"Are you alright in here?" he questioned, kneeling beside the bed.

"Why aren't you asking me what happened?" I asked him as sturdy as I could; which was quite weak.

"I don't think you're in a state to be answering questioned," he told me before getting to his feet, "I'll call your aunt to let you know where you are."

My heart jumped when I saw him get to his feet to leave. I reached out for him, taking hold of his sleeve.

"Please don't go," I begged, panic filling me, "Please don't leave me alone."

I didn't want to be left alone. I felt vulnerable… weak. I didn't think I would be able to hold it in if he left me alone.

"Please," I begged again, holding on tightly.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to pull him closer.

'_Please don't leave me…' _

"Kuae," he whispered, his fingers wiping my tears away, "No tears. Everything will be alright."

His hand took hold of mine as he knelt back down. The only thing I could tell was that he was concerned. Other than that there wasn't much expression. Maybe he knew that I was scared…

"Can you call Sana?" I asked, my brows pushing together.

She would lie for me.

"Why Hanaki?" he wondered with a raised brow.

"My aunt will believe her if she says I'm at her house," I told him, leaning my head to the side.

Nodding his head, he went to grab his phone.

My hands grasped tightly to the sheets. It was pathetic… being afraid to be alone… It hadn't happened for a long time now. I hadn't been badly beaten and left there since I had first started living with my aunt .I had been used to it then, getting what I deserved. This time though, I wasn't sure I had deserved it. I didn't think that anyone deserved something like that… not just me…

Even fighting back, I still got my ass handed to me. Girls with poles; some with pieces of wood… It had been the worst thing I had felt, and I had never felt so alone. Closing my eyes, I could see myself getting off the ground and puking. I remembered thinking that I couldn't go home. I forced myself to walk all the way here.

"She's not in the state to be talking," I heard Sesshoumaru explain from down the hallway, "She can barely lift her head…"

I could barely do a lot of things right now, my body too tired to really do anything.

"My apologies for the lateness of the hour, she'll be sure to get a hold of you when she's well."

I felt the bed shift before I felt a warm hand against my cheek.

"I wish I could have been there," he said lowly, his tone solemn.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," I half laughed, wincing, "It was a member of your fan-club."

I shook my head at the memory. It was still pathetic.

"She decided her gang needed to punish me for grabbing your attention," I murmured, not opening my eyes.

My eyelids were too heavy to keep them open.

"That was their reasoning?" he asked me, sounding astounded, "They believe I wish for their attention?"

"They just want you to see them…"

* * *

He sighed when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He felt bad because he knew he would have to wake her up again in a few hours. If she had had a concussion then it wasn't safe for her to sleep too long.

"Damn it," he muttered, shaking his head with frustration.

How could teenagers have done this? How could they do it out of jealousy? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was insane.

He knew that she would be okay; that she would push through it all. When he had first seen her, he hadn't been that sure. Her eyes had been void of anything. When she looked at him, he didn't know what she had been thinking or if she had even been aware. She had looked so broken…

It hadn't been until he had gotten her into bed that she seemed more alive. She wanted to talk to him then. His brows pushed together at the thought. He wouldn't be able to go to the school tomorrow. He couldn't leave her unattended and alone at his estate. He would have to call and let the school know he needed a substitute.

Getting to his feet, he made his way back to the phone. The school wasn't the only phone call he had to make.

"_Hello?" _a voice yawned on the other side.

"Jaken, I need you to do something," he stated, his tone solid.

"_Of course master Sesshoumaru," _Jaken obliged, _"What would you like of me?"_

Jaken had once been an attendant to his family. The young man had served the Taisho family for many years. Without being employed, he was still loyal.

"I need you to call my mother's relatives and tell them I must decline their offer. I have my own intentions for my future," he explained, glaring at the letter on the counter.

"_It will be the first thing I do in the morning master."_

Hanging up, he paused for a few moments. He didn't need his relatives interfering with his choices. They would sooner choose a woman like Rin than a young girl like Kuae. He couldn't fathom being sucked back into Rin's selfishness. As a woman she should have known better. Kuae was only a teenager and she knew more about herself than that woman.

He knew what other people would think of the two of them. He knew that they would disagree. He had to admit that he wished Kuae was a little older. Then they could do as they wished when they wanted to. It wouldn't have been so forbidden then.

_**End of Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"What did you do now?" my father nearly growled at me as he got into the car.

"I didn't _do_ anything," I stated icily, glaring out the window.

"You've been expelled from school Kuae," he said, shaking his head, "I had to come home from my trip early to pick you up. And look at you! You're covered in bruises and your knuckles are scabbed."

I rolled my eyes at his explanation. I knew what I looked like, and I didn't care. I was glad that his trip was ruined.

"… So what," I shrugged, my brows furrowing, "Just because I got in a fight doesn't mean that I started it."

"Who was it this time?"

"Some loser being a dick," I stated emotionlessly, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because the boy's in the hospital."

"Good," I scoffed, shrugging again, "He deserves to be there."

It wasn't like my father had any concern for my at all. All he cared about was his reputation and how things worked out for him. I was just an inconvenience he had to look after.

"I can't take this anymore," he hissed.

"…Why not? I get my selfish attitude from you," I stated with a small laugh.

I was sure he would have realized that by now.

"That's enough Kuae!" my father shouted, slamming on the brakes, "You're going to live with someone else. If they can't handle you, then you're on your own."

Shaking my head, I scoffed. I had been on my own since my mother had died. Being shipped off to someone else wasn't any different. I always knew that no one else would be bothered to care.

* * *

I grunted at the ache in my ribs. It burned each time I tried to reach too far. My ribs and my shoulders hurt the most. Everything else seemed pretty minor.

"Where are you planning on going?" his stern voice questioned from behind me.

My jaw tightened at him disapproving. I could still walk on my own; I didn't need help.

"I have to pee," I told him with some frustration.

I wasn't used to having someone being so watchful on what I was doing. In all honesty, I found it annoying.

"I can walk you know," I continued, slowly walking down the hall, "It's not like my legs don't work."

"I would prefer if you would ask for help," Sesshoumaru sighed, taking hold of my hand.

I paused, turning to look at him with a small scowl.

"Don't look at me like that," he told me, gently wrapping his arms around me, "I'm merely worried for you."

"Then why not believe that I'm fine?" I questioned quietly, "I might be going slowly, but at least I'm going."

"It would be a lie," he nearly murmured, resting his head against mine.

My expression fell with his words. He knew I was pushing myself to move; trying to keep myself going.

"I'll have to get home somehow. I'm sure my aunt doesn't want to see me limping around," I half laughed, shaking my head.

Everything was so complicated. I would have to continue to lie. I would have to make up something to cover up my black eye. I wished that things weren't so difficult. It seemed unfair that we couldn't share our time together.

"I know," he stated, letting me go and playfully pushing me toward the bathroom.

I made a face before waddling in.

…

His brows pushed together when there was a knock on the front door. He hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Jaken?" he wondered as he opened the front door.

"Greetings master Sesshoumaru," the young man stated with a bow, "How is your day fairing?"

"Better than expected," he said emotionlessly, "Why have you come here? I wasn't expecting company."

"You called my house well after midnight. It is when something like that happens, I know that something is bothering you."

His eyes narrowed at the man. He wasn't used to having someone analyze the things he did.

The toilet flushed in the background; a sound that grabbed Jaken's attention. The man's brows pushed together with some confusion.

"Do you have someone here master Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer, knowing that Jaken would figure it out on his own.

"Did Rin come back?" the man questioned, "Did you decide to take her back?"

"No Jaken. I will not allow that woman to come back into my life," he nearly sighed with some annoyance, "Her actions and attitude are not excusable."

Jaken made a face with those words, "Then who is here?"

"Sesshoumaru, can I have a glass of water…" her voice questioned as she came around the corner.

Looking back at her, he nodded his head before going to give her his hand.

He smiled to himself as she decided to take his help.

"Do you want me to go somewhere else?" she asked him, raising a brow, "If it's important I can-"

"Don't be foolish," he told her, grabbing a glass of water, "It is unimportant."

"If you're sure…"

"You stay here. I can discuss things with Jaken later."

* * *

By the time Sesshoumaru actually let me go home, my aunt had been less than impressed. She was watching me intently everywhere I went.

"Where were you last night?" she asked me, her arms crossed, "And more importantly, what happened to your eye?"

I sighed tiredly as I took a seat on the living room couch.

"I was at Sana's last night," I explained, trying to look apologetic, "We got so carried away that I forgot to call. She ended up calling when I fell asleep."

"What were the two of you doing?"

"We were playing a game and it turned into a wrestling match," I laughed nervously, "She accidentally punched me in the eye. It's no big deal."

I could tell that she wasn't really buying it. Her suspicion ended though when she nodded her head and sighed.

"Next time, call me before you're going somewhere," she told me, shaking her head, "Who knows what you could get into."

I laughed and nodded my head. I had gotten myself into a lot of things in the past; a lot of things that I wasn't really proud of anymore.

"Everything's fine," I promised, forcing myself to smile, "It was only an accident, and I'll make sure you hear where I'm going from now on."

"You be good," she threatened non-menacingly.

"I have been good," I laughed, "I haven't gotten in trouble in almost a year."

My aunt sincerely smiled at me before placing her hand on my head.

"I'm proud of you Kuae," she said gently, "I honestly didn't think you would conquer your anger. You're a different person since your father left you here."

"Yeah," I scoffed, turning my head downward, "No thanks to him."

"He loves you Kuae, whether it seems like it or not. He'll always be your father," my aunt told me with a small smile.

'_I seriously doubt that.' _I thought as I stared at the floor.

My father had never been there when I had needed him most. When my mother had died, he had been away on his own for three weeks. By the time he had even gotten home, he had missed her funeral. He never said he was sorry… he never even shed a tear. It was like he didn't care at all. So I grew up raising myself and going against him. If he had started to care about me now, it would have been too late. I resented him for everything.

Getting to my feet, I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed. My body hurt, my brain weighed heavily, and my heart clenched with each thought.

'_I think that's the first time anyone has told me that they were proud of me…' _I laughed at the thought.

It seemed ironic for her to tell me that when I was doing something very wrong. There was no turning back from this wrong though. I knew that I wouldn't be able to now.

After what had happened, I had started to cling onto Sesshoumaru's existence. He seemed like the only thing I could focus on to keep me sane. I felt like if I didn't hold onto him, then I would drown.

"Kuae, the phone's for you," my aunt called from down the hallway.

With a sigh, I reached for the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ku!"_ Sana's voice shouted into my ear, _"Are you okay? What happened?"_

"I'm fine Sana," I assured her, "Please don't shout. My head hurts without loud noises."

"_I'm sorry. I've just been so worried that I couldn't wait anymore,"_ she explained, her tone full of worry, _"What happened?"_

"Apparently Shiro's got a gang behind her," I started lowly, putting my forehead in my palm, "They ambushed me out of jealousy."

I had to laugh at my own words; at how pathetic it sounded. They were all fighting for a man no teenager should even be able to have.

"_It's not funny Ku! They could have killed you."_

"I'm still here though," I stated, grabbing my bangs tightly, "Nothing's broken. I'm just bruised."

I wasn't about to let something like this bring me to my knees. I would push through it… one way or another.

"_Do you think Mr. Taisho will say anything to the school about what happened?"_ Sana wondered, her voice almost sounding cautious, _"Would that make things worse?"_

"I don't know honestly," I murmured, "He never said anything about school."

"_But are you sure you're going to be alright? Do you need someone to hang out with?"_

My jaw tightened at the suggestion. I didn't really want to go anywhere. I just wanted to sleep in my bed for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Sana, I don't really feel like it right now," I apologized into the phone.

I honestly didn't want to do anything.

"_It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"Thank you Sana. I'll talk to you later."

"_Feel better."_

Sighing, I fell back onto my bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling. I tried to think about what I was going to do. There were so many things that were mixing in together. School was trying to mold itself into my home life. It was starting to affect everything all around. When would these ripples leave my pond?

* * *

He sighed as he stepped out of his car. Jaken had told him that his mother's relatives demanded to see him. They had wanted him to come see at least one of the women they spoke of. He tried to refuse, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

So there he stood, about to go into a restraint they had chosen. He had only come to decline the offer in person; to make himself clear. As he walked inside, he could see the two women standing in the lobby.

"Oh there you are Sesshoumaru," his relative greeted with false pleasantness, "It's good to see you again."

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" he suggested, walking forward.

"Please follow me," a waiter greeted, leading the way to a table.

His golden orbs inspected the woman that his relative had chosen. Her hair was long and it shone in the darker lighting of the room. Her skin was on the lighter side, wearing a cocktail dress. He had to admit that she was on the attractive side.

There was something about her though; something that he didn't quite enjoy. She looked like she would be obedient. He was sure if he told her to do something, she would have done it. There was no fire, no disobedience; nothing to fight for.

"I would like you to meet Kanna," the woman introduced her companion.

Kanna smiled and nodded her head, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He nodded his head in agreement before turning his eyes back to his relative. The woman was smiling, seeming content with her own actions.

"I do not intend to stay long," he stated, his eyes intent and serious, "I have only come to make something clear."

"Jaken has told me that you have no intentions of allowing us to force you to marry," the woman said with a calm tone, "I thought we were being fair in allowing you to choose which woman you would desire."

His eyes narrowed on his relative. They knew not of what was being fair and honest. They only lived to please their own wishes.

The woman laughed before a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Though I hear that you have found a replacement for Rin."

His jaw tightened at her amusement. She would not take it as seriously as it actually was.

"Do you honestly think that a young girl could bring you the justice you deserve?" his relative questioned with a raised brow, "She has nothing to offer you. That girl will bring you no happiness in the future."

"You know nothing of what you speak," he nearly growled, "You live your life for what benefits you and your life."

"You will not honor your mother this way."

"I do not live my life trying to honor my mother. I do not live my life trying to honor the dead," he stated icily as he rose to his feet, "Leave your business to your own life. It does not concern me."

* * *

School had been painful. Everyone watched where I went; all of them murmuring to their friends. The only thing I could do was glare at them. What I looked like was none of their concern.

"Just ignore them," Sana told me, glaring at others as well, "They're just being stupid because they don't understand."

"I know," I sighed, shaking my head, "I'm sure that the fan-club hasn't been saying pleasant things lately."

"I haven't seen very much of them lately," Sana said thoughtfully, "Do you think they got caught?"

"Caught doing what?"

"Caught being little divas that do nothing but cause trouble."

"So being bitches," I mused with another laugh.

"Pretty much," she agreed with a wide grin.

"Yeah, maybe."

As we walked down the hallway, my eyes caught sight of Shiro's face. She was angry, a scowl clear on her face. My brows pushed together at the sight of her. I could feel it; the anger and hate as it grasped onto my heart.

"Ku, what's the matter?" Sana questioned from beside me.

My jaw tightened in frustration. There were so many things that I wanted to say.

"Nothing," I nearly muttered as we continued walking down the hall.

There were too many people crowding the halls. If something happened and I started it, then it would just cause problems for me.

That was what I thought anyway, until Shiro grabbed my shoulder and threw me against the wall. I let out a gasp of pain as my ribs started to violently burn.

"Are you happy now?" she growled at me, grabbing my collar tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed, my brows furrowing.

"Ku, are you okay?" Sana asked, trying to pull Shiro away.

"It's fine Sana, just don't get involved," I stated, staring intently at my attacker.

There was something in Shiro's eyes that caught my attention. She was angry… but she looked like she was scared.

"This is all your fault," the girl continued angrily, "You should just disappear and stop getting in the way!"

"I never did anything to you," I said with frustration, "All I did was mind my own business and _you_ came along and beat the shit out of _me_. Whose fault is that?"

Shiro pulled me back and pushed me violently against the wall.

People were staring; all watching the scene unfold.

'_Why can't people just mind their own business?' _I thought, wincing at the pain through my body.

"You were getting in the way," Shiro stated hatefully, "And now because of you I've been expelled from school!"

"I never said a word to anyone about what happened. I'm not the kind of person to go running for a teacher for help," I explained icily, "If you were expelled it's because of what _you_ did and the choices_ you_ made. Don't just pawn the blame onto someone else."

Her face became hateful with my words and her grip tighter. It was a stare down between the two of us.

I could hear the people murmuring around us as they all watched. A voice stood out then, one that made my eyes widen.

"That is enough," he growled; his tone intimidating.

"M-Mr. Taisho," Shiro stuttered, letting go of my shirt collar.

I let out a gasp of air at the release of pain on my ribs. If I had fought back, then I was sure it would have been worse.

"Towe, you are to be emptying your locker, not causing trouble in the halls," he continued, before turning his piercing gaze onto me, "Abukara, I would like to see you after class."

I sighed and nodded my head before going to Sana. She took my bag from me and carried it to class.

"That was weird," she murmured lowly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I half laughed, "I'll be alright."

My mind was too busy thinking about what had been said instead of the physical pain. What had she meant by saying that it was my fault she had been expelled? What exactly had been happening the last few days?

"Why didn't you let me help?"

"She wouldn't have hit me in the middle of the school hallway," I told Sana with a small sigh, "Why do it in a place where you'll just get caught?"

"Yeah I suppose that's true…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't worry about it," I continued, my brows pushing together, "there's nothing else that she can do to me."

'_Now Sesshoumaru is probably mad at me…' _

Shaking my head, I could only wait for this day to be over.

* * *

He raised a brow as he looked up from his desk. He had caught her scent standing outside the doorway and she seemed to linger for a few minutes. He had started to wonder as to why, until she had come into the room. She wouldn't look at him or meet his gaze. During his lecture he had found her eyes lingering on the window across the room.

"Please shut the door Abukara," he asked, watching as she came into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" she wondered, looking at his desk.

"Are you alright?" he wondered, his tone concerned, "I could see you wincing."

"Yeah," she let out a laugh, "I think everyone could see it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

There was silence for a few minutes before she nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she told him; meeting his gaze, "I'm just wondering why you would want to see me inside of school."

He understood why she had taken so long to come into the classroom. He could tell that she had been worried; scared that he could be upset. He had to admit that seeing her being attacked made him want to intervene. He wanted to protect what was his to keep safe.

"To make sure you were well and to apologize for not doing more."

She became thoughtful for a moment before her brows pushed together.

"You told the office, didn't you?" she wondered.

"I told the office of her actions," he admitted, nodding his head, "Then Towe gave up her friends' names and their fan-club was disbanded. Such actions were not allowed at the school."

He had merely done what he thought had been right. It seemed like a fair trade for what they had done.

"Don't you think that's going to make things worse?" she asked him; sounding frustrated, "Don't you think they're all just going to blame me even more?"

"Do not be foolish. They would have no reason to blame you."

"How would they not blame me?" she questioned, her tone rising.

"Kuae, Towe sold out her members. If they would blame anyone, it would be her," he explained to her calmly, his eyes meeting hers.

She turned her head away from him before turning toward the door.

"I have to go home," she stated.

Getting to his feet, he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and embraced her protectively.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered into her ear, "You are the most important thing to me."

"I feel like you're treating me like a kid," she said lowly, "Like you think I can't take care of myself."

"Is it wrong for me to worry about someone I cherish?" he asked her, his mouth next to her earlobe, "Is it really wrong for me to hold you so dear?"

He felt her cool hand against his cheek as he head leaned against his.

"If you were wrong… then I would be wrong too," she murmured, turning her head up to him as best she could.

Taking hold of her chin, he pulled her into a kiss; feeling her soft lips against his. Everything felt as it should have. It felt like things were in the proper place and were at peace.

"Then we'll be wrong together."

He felt her body go rigid at his touch and he released her; afraid he had caused her pain.

"I'm fine," she laughed; a smile on her face, "It's nothing that won't get better."

He went to his desk, grabbing a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" she wondered with a raised brow.

"Your permission form for that camping trip," he explained as he handed it to her, "Unless you want your aunt to know."

Taking the form, she read over it.

"Where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise."

With a gentle smile, he placed a kiss on her forehead. He would be damned if he would let anything ruin what he had with her.

_**End of Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I sat there with a scowl clear on my face. It wasn't the place I had seen myself at when we had left from the school. It was pouring rain and storming. We were in a little cave in the middle of a forest of the middle of nowhere. I couldn't believe how things went from good to worse so quickly. The day had started out so well too…

_Earlier that day…_

Sana gave me a shove in the shoulder as she watched me pack up my clothes for the weekend; her eyes following my every move as I walked around.

"You know, you could help instead of just sitting there watching," I laughed, throwing some pants into a bag.

"If I started helping then you know I would mess everything up," she said as she stifled a laugh, "I might actually make it look neat."

Everything was just being stuffed into a bad without much care. I just wanted to get it done.

"So what do you think is gunna happen?" Sana wondered curiously, "Do you think he's gunna… try stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are going camping together, alone, and you don't know what I'm suggesting?" she asked doubtfully.

I laughed with Sana's words. It sounded like she wanted to know how far Sesshoumaru and I had been.

"Wow Sana, I didn't know you were perverted," I mused, shaking my head with a smirk, "He said he would wait until I was ready. He doesn't want to rush me into something I might not be comfortable with."

"For an older guy… he's pretty old fashioned," she laughed, "It's good to hear he's taking care of you though."

"He makes me feel safe," I told her with a small smile, "Like he'd be there no matter what happened."

"That's good to know. If he didn't, I'd have to kill him," Sana exclaimed, a large grin on her face.

"I would hand you the knife," I agreed with a nod as I zipped up my bag, "What about you and Shin? Did you make your move yet?"

Sana's face turned red as she turned her head to the side. Her actions made me smile.

"I kiss him the other day," she admitted, her face turning a deeper shade of red, "He kissed me back, and asked me to go out with him."

"Aw, that's so awesome Sana," I stated with a large smile, "I'm really happy for you."

'_Take that Sesshoumaru. I told you Shin didn't like me.' _I thought triumphantly.

"We're going to see a movie this weekend."

"Do yourself a favor Sana, don't take him to see a scary movie," I mused, "You know he'll just get sick after."

"But then I can't make him feel better," she pretended to whine, pouting a little.

With a laugh, I shook my head and pushed her to the side. Neither of us had really cared much about the opposite sex. It hadn't been until a few months ago Sana told me she had liked Shin. There really had been no need for it. While everyone else lived through loads of drama and fighting, Sana and I sat back and watched. Drama had never really been a part of our high school lives.

She patted my back with a pleasant smile before grabbing my bag for me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked with some confusion.

"You said you wanted help," she beamed, "I'm helping you carry your things to school."

"You just want to get rid of me!" I fake cried from my bed.

"Yeah, I want you gone so I can have your bed all to myself," Sana teased, walking out of my room.

"If you drool on my pillow, I'll be so mad!"

"Like you'll ever know," she continued, "I'll buy a Saint Bernard and bring him here and he'll get slobber _all_ over the place. There will even be drool on your television screen."

"As if you could afford that dog," I mocked; a small smirk on my face, "You can't even afford to buy yourself some fish."

"Yeah, like you're any better!"

* * *

Iichi looked up at me with large, sad, brown puppy dog eyes. Since Sana was babysitting, we had to bring him along to the school.

'_Why is this kid so cute?' _I asked myself with a sympathetic expression.

"Please don't go Ku!" he begged me, pulling on my hand, "Sana's always mean in Double Dash when you're not there."

I made a nervous laugh with his words. In truth, Sana was actually pretty nice to him when she played. It was the times that I was on his team that she would go all out and throw items in every which direction. Iichi never noticed because he was too busy trying to get his own items out. In all honesty… it was painful.

"Oh I'm sure she's not that bad," I assured him, patting his head, "We'll just have to beat her when I come back."

"Don't get eaten by a bear," Sana laughed, "Let it eat Mr. Taisho while you make a break for it."

"Well aren't you kind, Hanaki," his voice stated emotionlessly from behind us.

Sana's eyes matched his coldness as she caught his gaze.

"Well you can't blame me for wanting her to live more," she stated, smirking darkly, "I mean, she's not the one I have to worry about doing something that might screw things up."

I watcher her glare him down for a few silent intent moments before a grin was back on her face.

"Now that that's out of the way," she mused, patting my shoulder, "Have fun while you're out in the wilderness."

"Yeah," I grinned, "Have fun at the movies. Iichi, be a good boy okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" he laughed, giving me a hug, "You be good too."

"Oh absolutely."

The two of them waved as they walked toward the street lights.

Sesshoumaru kept watching as I looked up at him.

"She doesn't like me much," he stated, not moving, "Does she?"

"She's just protective," I laughed.

It had been funny to think that she hadn't liked me when we had first met. She didn't approve of my behavior and how I treated people. Then a time came when I had gained a sense of humility and let Sana in. It had been a choice I had never regretted.

"It's good to see that I'm not the only one," he mused, patting my head before leading me to his car.

"It's not like I need it," I muttered, carrying my bag, "I'd like to keep some of my pride, you know."

Sesshoumaru took my things and put them in his trunk.

"Did your aunt give you any trouble?" he questioned, getting in himself.

"Not really," I explained with a shrug, "Both her and my uncle were going away to somewhere this weekend. She didn't really have much to say besides _'ask Sana to baby sit'_."

"It seems as though they are away a lot," he stated as he drove.

I shrugged again, "They work hard; between taking care of us and their jobs. They do what they can when they can. Now that I have my head on straight, it makes it easier for them."

I must have made things difficult for them.

"So they live to their fullest."

"Yeah," I agreed with a small laugh, "I guess you could call it that."

_Present…_

I groaned with the miserable weather. By the time we had made it to the camp, the owners had lost our spot. Then when we had decided to walk the trail, the clouds had decided to roll in. It had been then that Sesshoumaru had decided to wander off the trail.

"Are you sure you're smart enough to be a teacher?" I asked him with a raised brow, "I mean, even I'm not dumb enough to wander off a trail in the middle of nowhere."

"Then why did you follow me?" he questioned, wringing out his hair.

We had the luck of getting caught in the middle of a storm. Everything we had was soaked all the way through.

I openly scowled at his remark, glaring at the rain.

"I was chasing after you," I hissed, trying to warm myself up from the rain, "because I knew something like this would happen."

"Then you should have tried harder to bring me back," he stated, starting to sound amused.

"I tried, but you just kept walking like I weighed nothing at all!" I growled; becoming frustrated.

The whole situation had been his fault.

"Then you should have tried harder," he continued simply.

My fists clenched tightly as he tried to pawn the situation onto me.

"What would you have had me do?" I asked, turning back to glare icily at him.

Suddenly I was pinned down; his face inches away from mine.

"Seduce me."

My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat and started to pound in my chest. His orbs were locked with mine and I could tell that he was serious. It was because of that that I couldn't look away.

"What are you-"

His lips cut me off; catching me in a deep kiss. Everything heated up then. My cheeks felt warm and my upper torso suddenly felt warm.

I could feel his hand slowly moving up my side; raising my shirt higher. A small gasp escaped me when his lips traced down my throat. The feeling was overwhelming; his hand and lips sending shivers through me. I didn't know how to respond.

"Are you okay with this?" he questioned quietly; his voice sounding a little strained.

"I'm not about to think about it," I murmured, just feeling his warmth.

He lifted his head and looked down at me then. I could see it in his eyes; the happiness that he his from other people. I knew that this meant as much to him as it did to me.

"Kuae…"

Reaching up with my freehand, I pulled myself up to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

His arms wrapped around me tightly as the kiss deepened. I lost my self then. Logic disappeared and instinct took over. I wanted him, more than I had ever cared to admit about a person. As our lips parted, I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

His hold loosened as he looked down at me. I closed my eyes, not knowing if I wanted to see his expression.

* * *

His heart caught in his throat at her words. He had never heard someone say those words with such honesty. It had all been a false lie before…

"Kuae, look at me," he told her, trying to sound stern.

He wanted her. He couldn't hold it back anymore. If there was ever a chance for anything, now was the time.

"Kuae," he asked again, not moving his gaze.

It took a few moments before she met his eyes. Her face was flushed… there had been no need for embarrassment.

"I love you too," he stated, moving his face closer to hers, "More than anything."

If he had to run across the world to see her, he knew he would make the journey. If there was anything he could do it for her, he would do it.

* * *

My heart pounded as his lips pressed against mine. His hands pulled my shirt upward, removing it from me. I could feel my blush deepen as his golden orbs stared into mine. His lips traced down to the base of my neck; leaving a trail of burning kisses in their path. I couldn't mask a small moan when his fingers touched the lower edge of my bra. They were warm… heating up my body from the cold temperature.

When his hand took hold of a breast and began gently fondling it, I couldn't stop a shudder through me. My body responded to his actions; arching my hips to touch against his. Logic seemed so pointless to try to hold onto. I didn't want to think, I only wanted him…

I reached up to him, my own hands touching the skin underneath his clothes. I felt him tense and pause at my touch. Using the moment, I pulled his shirt from him. There had been no reason why I was the only one half naked.

"You're sure?" he asked me with a quiet tone, "I want you to be mine… and I won't be able to stop if you continue…"

My fingers lightly traced down his torso to the button of his pants. Undoing it, I started to kiss and nip at his neck. It was as if touching him made him real and it was proof I wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sure," I murmured against his neck.

At first I didn't know if I should panic when his hands when to undo my pants. My heart was pounding heavily in my ears, making it hard to focus on anything. The only thing I was sure of was that he was there and this was real. The rain and forest no longer existed. It was just him. It had been when his lips captured mine that I felt a sense of pain between my legs. I cried out against it, almost trying to struggle away.

"I know Kuae," he murmured, holding my hands, "I'll be gentle… the pain will pass."

I tried to relax; to loosen my muscles. It was hard to ignore the pain.

A few moments passed before he started to slowly move. It was steady, slowly forcing away the pain.

"Sesshoumaru." I quietly gasped, trying to pull a hand free.

He released my hand and I reached up to pull him close to me.

"I love you," I told him as I started to feel more pleasure.

"I love you too Kuae," he nearly moaned, wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled him close before taking his lips with mine. His grip tightened as he pushed within my wet walls. The kiss deepened and his motion became quicker. He moaned in his throat when he thrusted forward and I could feel his erection convulsing.

As our lips parted, he rested his forehead against mine. Sweat covered both our bodies as out eyes met with one another. Through the desire, I could see that he was happy… I knew he had done something right. All the walls between us had been broken and we were connected.

He placed a kiss on my lips before withdrawing from me and laying down beside me. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled me against him.

'_I can't believe that just happened… I just had sex with Sesshoumaru…' _My face became flushed at the thought.

"I'm glad that it rained," I stated with a tired smile.

"I thought you were angry because of it," Sesshoumaru mused, resting his head against mine.

"I was."

"Then it is a good thing I took a detour."

I smiled with his words. If it hadn't been for the rain, then I wouldn't have been connected to him like I was now.

* * *

By the time the rain had stopped, it was nearly night time. Both of us crawled into the tent and went under the covers of the bed. Thoughts of what had happened plagued my mind. It had never been something I had seen myself doing. I had always seen it as something normal girls did at a young age. Somehow it hadn't felt wrong in that sense.

'_Probably because I did it out of love and not out of a sense of lust…'_

"What are your plans for summer vacation?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Probably just get ready for the next school year. My aunt and uncle are usually busy during the summer," I explained, feeling the warmth of his chest against my back, "Iichi plays all kinds of sports so they go watch him play."

He pulled me closer to him and rested his head on mine.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going somewhere with me."

"Where would this somewhere be?" I wondered with a raised brow.

"If I tell you, it's not a surprise," he said tiredly.

"Then why tell me about it now?"

"It was just a thought."

I let out a small laugh before I rolled over to face him.

"I'd like to go," I told him, placing a kiss on his nose.

It felt like things had finally settled down and everything was going right. There had never been a time where I had felt comfortable with another person. It felt like our emotions were mixed together; like we were somehow bonded.

"Good night Kuae."

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I had to admit that I had been a little confused. Waking up with someone's arm wrapped tightly around me wasn't something that I had been used to. The feeling made me smile all the same. It was comforting and warm. I didn't want it to stop.

"I never thought of you as an early riser," Sesshoumaru mused into my ear.

His words made me laugh, "I don't usually. I guess today is a special occasion."

"This is one of my favorite special occasions then," he laughed for a moment.

Hearing him laugh was a rare thing. It wasn't very often that someone could bring out his sense of humor.

"Then I wish I could freeze time," I stated, trying to get closer to him, "Then I wouldn't have to end this moment."

"It doesn't have to end," he said simply, his voice gentle and calm, "We could stay this way with each morning."

"Yeah," I laughed halfheartedly, "If we were closer to the same age then it wouldn't really be a problem."

No matter how badly we wanted to spend every day together as close as we were now, no one would allow it. No one would leave us be if we were to let people know the truth.

Sesshoumaru's lips pressed against my neck and his arm tightened around my waist.

"It does not matter to me what people would think. If you're comfortable with the choices you have made, then that's all that should matter," he explained.

"It wouldn't matter what people would try to do?" I asked him with a raised brow, "Wouldn't it bother you that they would try to get between us?"

"I would not allow such a thing to happen."

His words brought a smile to my face. I didn't know how he had managed to make a place for himself in my life. After he had made such hell out of my school life, I couldn't believe he had turned it around.

'_I'm glad that he did though. Even if we get caught… it would all be worth it.'_

After all that had happened, I didn't want this to change. For the first time in a long time, I was happy again. It felt like nothing had ever happened and I was whole again.

* * *

He glanced over at her as he pulled into the school parking lot. Their time together had been shorter than he had wanted. She had spent most of the ride home staring out the car window. He knew that she was thinking about what had happened and everything they had talked about.

It was the first time he had felt like he could say anything he wished and be honest with a person. She listened to what he said and understood it. She saw him for who he was instead of everything he had. That in it self made him happy with his decision. He cherished her more than anything else.

"You're sure you don't wish for a ride home?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"It would be better for me to catch the train," she explained with a small smile, "If my aunt's home then she'll have questions if I got a ride from my 'uncle'."

"Yes I suppose this is true."

Both of them got out of the car and went to the trunk. Opening it, he handed her the bag she had brought. As she went to grab it, he pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her deeply, and when he pulled away he could see her flushed face.

"I love you Kuae," he said lowly before kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you too," she replied quietly in her embarrassment, "Sesshoumaru."

He smiled at hearing his name. Hearing her say it was somehow pleasing.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he told her as he gave her a hug, "Try not to cause trouble."

"Yeah I'll just go wreak havoc on the villagers."

"Bye Ku."

"See you tomorrow," she laughed as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Once I made it back home, I was confused by the car sitting in the driveway; it wasn't a familiar one. My aunt and uncle hadn't come home from they're trip yet, which made me wonder if Sana was still there.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in through the door.

"Ku's home!" Iichi called happily before he came running around the corner.

"Hey Iichi, were you good for Sana?"

"Of course. We kicked butt at Double Dash!" he chimed, a wide grin on his face.

"That's awesome, good job," I laughed.

I looked up to see Sana standing against the wall with a concerned expression on her face. My brows furrowed with some confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Your dad's here," she said quietly, "He said he came to see how you were doing."

My eyes widened as I dropped my bag to the floor. It felt like my heart had skipped a beat. Of all the times and of all the people… why did it have to be my father?

"Do you want me to take Iichi out so he won't be here?" she wondered, her tone more worried than anything, "I know how you feel about him…"

"Yeah… that would probably be a good idea."

"Come on Iichi, let's go get ice cream," Sana said with a fake smile, "You can make your own sundae."

"Okay!"

I watched as the two of them left before I proceeded into the house. My father was the last person I ever wanted to see. I would have rather been attacked by Shiro's gang again than see that man. I would never forgive him for what he had done.

My brows pushed together as I saw him sitting at the kitchen table. I stool in the hallway; not daring to get any closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked icily, watching him intently.

He looked like his age had finally caught up to him. His hair had started to turn grey and I could see wrinkles even from where I was.

"Your aunt called and told me you were doing a lot better," he explained emotionlessly, "I thought I would come see for myself."

"Well I'm doing fine, so you can leave now," I hissed, my hands clenching.

He never gave a rat's ass about how I was doing before. There was no reason for him to suddenly start caring now.

My father didn't move from his chair; he merely brought his hands together.

"You're still mad I see."

"What did you expect from me?" I asked him with frustration, "Did you honestly expect me to just be happy to see you all of a sudden?"

"Not really," he admitted, shaking his head, "I just wanted proof that this was a better place for you than with me. I didn't want to see you throw your life away."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "I was alone when I was with you. You were never home and when you were, you were too concerned about what you had to do. It was always about you."

'_He probably wouldn't have cared if I was dead too.' _

"Anywhere would have been better than with you."

I could feel them, the tears running down my face. He was my father, and he probably care more about the lint in his pockets than he did about me.

"Kuae-"

"I don't care what you have to say to defend yourself," I cut him off, "I just want you to leave."

I walked away and went into my bedroom. Shutting the door, I sat against it and started crying.

My life had become a lonely hell hole after my mother had died. I had no one to turn to and nobody was there to care. I rebelled against my father because he didn't care and I was lonely. If I acted that way then maybe he would have at least tried to fix it. I was wrong. He just passed me to the next person in line to deal with it. They cared more about me than he did, and it would always be that way.

I heard the front door shut and a car start. After a few moments, my father was gone.

"I hope you never come back," I murmured hatefully, resting my head against my knees.

As I thought about what happened, it was hard to believe that such a good weekend could end so poorly. Who knew things could turn so sour so fast.

_**End of Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

He sat at his desk marking papers. The students were working on their homework that he had assigned. It seemed like it was going to be a calm, normal day in his life.

His eyes fell onto Kuae as she seemed to scribble something into her workbook. She looked like she was distracted; as if something was weighing heavily on her mind. Such knowledge would have to wait until after the school day. His mouth became a hard line as he realized a lack of patience. He didn't want to wait.

As he sat and watched, he noticed how well she had been doing. After what had happened with that gang, he thought she would have been limping around for a few days. Her black eye was next to gone, and she moved just as well as she had beforehand. She had been quick to jump back on her feet. The fact made him smile inwardly.

What they had may have been morally wrong to many people, but he believed it was the best part of his life. No one could help who they fell for. It was just something that could happen.

* * *

I groaned as I hit my head against my locker. The day just seemed to drag on longer than it should have. History class was as horrible as it always had been. Sesshoumaru had more or less stopped making a fool out of me in the classroom. That didn't change the fact that history and its contents were as dull as a white wall for me. Today's lecture and homework hadn't been that exciting.

I felt a pat on my shoulder before there was a small laugh.

"You gunna make it through the day?" Sana asked with a raised brow.

"She doesn't look like it… maybe we should give her shock therapy?" Shin's voice added jokingly.

"That's so mean Shin!" Sana protested, giving him a shove.

I laughed at their playful argument before shaking my head.

"Oh I think I'll live for the next hour," I stated with a small smile, "School's just so boring."

"Compared to your daily life it is," Sana teased playfully.

"What's that mean?" Shin questioned.

"Oh nothing, she just found the man of her dreams."

"What? …Really? How come you didn't tell me Ku?"

"You were too busy with me to be curious."

"Ku's my friend too! You can't hog her all the time!"

Sighing, I grabbed my books for my next class. I knew Sana wouldn't tell Shin who it was, but she didn't have to bring it up.

"I'll talk to you guys later okay?" I laughed, "Have fun arguing about who gets to take me out next."

"Aw come on Ku!"

"Bye guys."

Giving my friends a wave, I walked through the busy hall to my next class.

I didn't really have the patience to listen to the two of them. I was happy that they had become so close, but I had a lot on my mind. My father's visit was still bothering me. I had argued with my aunt over it; telling her that she shouldn't have said anything to him. I told her that I was better off without him in my life. I understood why she wanted him to know, I just didn't want him to. He never cared or worried before, so he had no reason to now that I was better off.

My thoughts were cut off when I bumped into someone. My brows furrowed as I took a couple steps back. What was someone doing just standing in the middle of the hallway?

"May I see you for a few moments Abukara?"

Green orbs widened when I realized that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Can't it wait until after school?" I wondered with a raised brow, "I still have a class I have to go to."

"I wish to speak with you now," he stated with an emotionless tone; his eyes meeting with mine.

With a small sigh, I nodded my head, "Lead the way Mr. Taisho."

I followed him to an empty classroom, where he shut the door behind us.

'_What's so important that you want to talk to me inside of the school?' _

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, sitting on top of a desk.

"Something is on your mind," he stated, coming closer to me, "I wish to know if you are well."

"That couldn't wait until after school?" I questioned him doubtfully.

He shook his head at my words and his brows pushed together. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I couldn't stand to think it had been something I had done," he told me, an almost anguished expression on his face.

He stood before me with those golden orbs looking into me. His hands came up to the side of my face as his forehead rested against mine.

"I needed to know if it was because of what we had done together…"

Looking up at him, I placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled me close as the kiss deepened. As our lips parted, I have him a sincere smile.

"You're a fool," I told him with a small laugh, "It's logical to worry, but I don't regret anything."

For a moment he seemed thoughtful, like he was considering what I was telling him.

I shook my head as I turned it to the side, "My beloved father decided to make an unwanted visit. Then I got into a fight with my aunt.

"I just have a couple things on my mind. I'll get over it."

He pulled me into an embrace before he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I murmured, leaning into his embrace, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"I love you too Kuae."

As he let me go, he gave me a gentle smile.

"Go to your class, and if your teacher asks just say that I needed to see you," he ordered, pointing to the doorway.

"Yes master, as you wish," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him before I left.

I caught him shake his head before I was gone into the hallway. The moment had caused me to smile. It was things like that that made all the fighting worth it.

* * *

His golden orbs glanced toward the classroom door at the sound of the end of the day bell. Something troublesome was coming… he could feel it. There was a wrong feeling around him.

"That's enough for the day class," he stated emotionlessly, closing the textbook on his desk, "Have your homework ready for tomorrow."

As the students started to leave, he started putting his things into his bag.

He didn't know why things felt as they did. After he had confronted her and she had told him everything was well, he believed that the feeling would have ended. The feeling still burned at the back of his mind. Shaking his head, he left the classroom and walked through the busy hallways. He would have rather felt like this elsewhere.

Upon reaching the parking lot, his eyes narrowed at the sight of an unfamiliar woman leaning against his car. As he got closer, he could see her red orbs following him. She wore a pink and red kimono with a fan that matched the outfit. There was something about her that told him she wasn't like normal women. She looked devious; like she was up to something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, master Sesshoumaru," she greeted, standing up straight.

"I have no interest in what you have to say," he told the woman, watching her intently, "Leave."

"What if it was about that precious girl you hold so dear?" she mused with a small smirk, "Would you listen then?"

He felt his heart tighten at the mention of Kuae. She knew nothing of her. She had no right to say anything.

"No, I wouldn't," he stated, unlocking his car.

"She is merely a teenager. She will be fickle and not know what will make her happy," the woman started, not moving, "Do you really want to be put through that? To sit and watch as she flounders between men?"

His jaw tightened with her words. Who was she to say such things about something she didn't know at all?

"That girl knows more about herself than any other. She understands what it means when she's with someone," he growled at the woman, "She does not play the games that so many others do."

The woman came closer and she took hold of his chin. She looked up at him before leaning in closely.

"Are you so sure?" she asked with a raised brow.

He pulled out of her hold before getting into his car.

"Goodbye for now master Sesshoumaru."

* * *

I walked with Sana on the way home from school. We were talking about her relationship with Shin and how stupid he could be at times. The guy would be oblivious to the things that were around him. It could be pretty amusing.

"So you leant in to kiss him and he just walked to the side to look at something?" I asked with a small smile on my face, "That must have been irritating."

"I was kind of irritated," Sana admitted, shaking her head sheepishly, "but that's Shin for you, right?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that," I laughed.

"What about you and Mr. Taisho?" she wondered teasingly, "You two do anything exciting recently?"

A blush formed on my cheeks at the question. A lot had happened recently…

"We kind of… had sex over the weekend…" I murmured, smiling at the thought.

I could still feel it; the connection we had shared together in that moment. Somehow it felt like a dream…

"You did what?" Sana exclaimed loudly; her tone louder than expected.

I shot her a glare at how loud she was being.

"That's just… wow…"

There were a few moments of silence before she pulled on my arm and stopped.

"What was it like?" she wondered, honestly curious.

"It hurt a lot honestly…" I told her, thinking about it, "but I've never felt connected to someone like that before. It was like there was no skin and… it was all emotion and passion."

Sana seemed thoughtful for a moment before she smiled happily at me.

"I'm really happy for you Ku," she told me, giving me a hug.

I smiled pleasantly as I hugged her back. It was in that moment that my green eyes wandered across the street to the school parking lot. I could see him – Sesshoumaru – standing there with another woman. They seemed to be talking…

"Ku, are you okay?" Sana wondered, feeling my arms loosen.

She turned around to see where I was looking.

The woman got close to him, and my eyes widened as they kissed. I could feel it; my heart clenching tightly in my chest. My stomach turned, and it felt like I would be sick.

"Oh Ku…" Sana said lowly.

My brows furrowed as I turned away, "Let's go home."

'_How could he do this to me?' _I asked myself, the pain in my chest getting tighter. _'How could he…' _

"Are you going to be okay?" Sana wondered, sounding apologetic.

"I'll be fine," I told her, shaking my head, "I was a fool to think it would last now. He probably got what he wanted… now he doesn't need me anymore."

"Ku, don't think like what. What id it's a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah," I laughed humorlessly, "Since when does anything good in my life last more than a few moments?"

Shaking my head again, I was starting to brood. After everything… this was how it was going to be?

"Stop thinking like your life is in the grand canyon," Sana demanded, her own brows pushing together, "He wouldn't be able to fake or lie about anything like that. If he loves you, Kuae Abukara, then he wouldn't drop you."

"_I couldn't stand to think it was because of something I had done…"_

"Since when are you a psychiatrist?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Right now, when I decided to," she laughed with a sincere smile, "Talk to him before you get pissed off."

'_After everything… would you really lie to me about how you felt?' _

"I'll think about it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ku," she said with a tight hug, "Don't do something stupid."

Nodding my head, I gave her a wave before we parted ways. As I thought about it, my heart still ached at the sight. Could it really have all been just a big lie? Would he really have been able to use me like I meant nothing at all?'

'_Could it really have meant nothing to you?' _

* * *

He stared at the ceiling; his golden orbs unblinking and thoughtful. He could feel it, that same feeling burning at his heart. Why did everything suddenly feel distant? Why did it feel like he was no longer connected to her?

"Damn it," he hissed, his browed furrowing in frustration.

He hated this feeling; more than he really knew. After working so hard and trying to keep things at a steady pace… it shouldn't have felt like this.

Shaking his head, he let out a tired yawn. Speaking to her would have to wait until later. If he could get a hold of her the next day, then they could discuss the matter further. He wasn't ready to believe that after everything things would end in a poor manor. She meant far too much for that.

* * *

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I didn't want to get up. I didn't even want to move. It was a weird feeling. Not once had I not wanted to do at least something. Not even when my mother had passed away. I had cried myself to sleep every night for a week, but I always got up in the morning. Now… now just felt different.

'_Why does everything feel so heavy?' _I wondered, my brows knitting together.

"Kuae, are you getting up for school?" my aunt called from down the hallway.

With a small sigh, I stared at the ceiling, "Yeah, I'm getting up."

"Alright…"

Pushing myself up, I looked around my room blankly.

"Stupid school," I muttered under my breath.

Grabbing my school uniform, I started to get dressed. For some reason it just didn't seem to matter if I did or not.

'_Maybe it's the weather…' _

Outside was cloudy; dark clouds lingering around the area. It looked like it was going to rain.

Sliding my bag over my shoulder, I put my shoes on to leave.

"Bye, I'll see you when I get home."

"Have a good day at school Kuae."

"I'll try," I murmured, pushing the bangs out of my eyes.

The rain started when I made it outside. It started spitting as I started walking. By the time I had made it to the station, it was pouring miserably. My bangs were soaked to my forehead and my uniform was clinging to me uncomfortably.

When I walked into the school, I didn't feel any better. Everyone was laughing and carrying on normally. The odd person got a laugh at hour wet to the bone I was.

'_Well isn't everyone else just oh so lucky.' _I thought dully, rolling my eyes.

A hand tapped against my shoulder before I could even make it to my locker. I gave the person a cold glare before running to face them. It was the vice principle of the school.

"Would you please come to the office?" he asked me, his tone seriously.

"Is it entirely urgent that it be right now?" I asked, trying not to get frustrated. With how shitty things were going.

"It would be better if you came now."

My hand clenched around the strap of my bag. This was one of the last thing I needed right now.

"Yes sir," I agreed reluctantly, nodding my head.

The man walked ahead of me; leading me to the principle's office. Other students watched and some minded their own business.

'_People should just mind their own god damn business!' _

"Take a seat, and the principle will be here in a few minutes," the vice principle stated before leaving the room.

Dropping my bag to the floor, I took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Great," I murmured, shaking my head.

'_I haven't done anything wrong. I've been minding my own business for the past while.' _I thought dully, staring blankly at the ceiling. _'Unless this is about what happened with Shiro…' _

I didn't move when I heard the room door open and close suddenly.

"Please sit up straight Abukara Kuae," the principle told me before he took his seat at his desk.

Sighing, I sat up straight and looked the man in the eye.

"Do you have any idea why you're here Abukara Kuae?" he asked me, putting his hands together.

'_Ugh, the 'I'm the boss tone'…' _

"I'm here because something happened at some time that involved me," I said emotionlessly, resting my head on my hand.

He was completely serious as he watched me as I spoke to him. I looked him in the eye; I had nothing to lie about.

Picking up a paper, he began reading it over.

"Abukara Kuae, we have received word that you were in room 208 yesterday with Mr. Taisho. Is that true?" he wondered, looking back at me.

My brows pushed together at the man's words. Someone had seen us?

"He had asked to see me before my last period class," I explained, feeling my heart rate pick up.

"Is it also true that the two of you had been intimately close with one another?" he continued with a raised brow.

"Intimately close how, sir?"

"It was reported to use by an anonymous student that you had been seen kissing Mr. Taisho in the afternoon."

It felt like my heart had stopped beating for a few moments. When it started again, it was heavy as it pounded in my chest. We had been seen in the classroom together… had been caught kissing each other… What was I supposed to do? There was no way that I could get myself out of trouble.

My brows pushed together as I had come up with my answer, "This information is true."

The man sighed at my words before rubbing his forehead.

"It was my own idea. I thought if I could get him alone then I could have him all to myself," I explained with a serious expression, "_I_ kissed _him_. He pushed me away and asked for me to leave. It was never anything beyond that."

There had never been a time where I had anything to offer to Sesshoumaru. Nothing I had would have benefited him in a good way. Taking a dive for him and saving his job was the only thing that would have been good enough.

"You understand what this means, don't you?" the principle asked me with a cocked brow.

"I do. You don't have to inform anyone," I told him, "I'll pack up my locker and I'll leave the school immediately. I'm sorry that I've wasted your time."

Grabbing my bag, I stood and left the room. I placed my textbooks on the secretary's desk before going to empty out my locker.

No one else would have agreed with my choice. They would have told me to let him take the fall as well. It was a much his fault as it was mine. He had done so much for me and I had done nothing. If it was only a little, I wanted to do something nice for someone else. It had been time to return the kindness that had been given to me… even when I hadn't deserved it.

_**End of Chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Sitting down on the couch at home felt like the worst thing in the world. My aunt was upset with what I had told her. I couldn't say that I really blamed her. In the end, somehow I knew nothing would have turned out the way we had wanted it to.

"Kuae I thought you were getting better," my aunt said as she paced around the room, "How could you do something so stupid?"

She couldn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry," I said lowly, hanging my head, "Everything happened so quickly and changed suddenly… I'm sorry…"

I had let her down more than anyone else. I knew that my aunt loved me; I could see it every day. I had disappointed her and I felt even worse for it.

My eyes started to burn and tears started forming in my eyes. I had lost everything in one fail swoop. Everything I spent that last years of my life fighting for was suddenly gone. I risked and lost everything just for him…

"I'm sorry Kuae," my aunt apologized, "but after this, you can't stay here. I'll call a boarding school, and after that we'll move you in there."

The tears started to steadily flow down my cheeks. I knew that it was going to happen, but actually hearing the words hurt a lot more.

"I know," I stated, nodding my head.

If my life wanted me to live like this, then I couldn't fight it anymore. I was tired of trying for something and never receiving the award at the end.

'_I'm so sorry… for everything I've ever done wrong in this place.' _

"You're still welcome to visit when you're in the area," my aunt told me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I just can't sit and watch you repeat your cycle anymore."

I nodded my head again, not having any more words to say.

If I did have anything to say, it was that I was sorry and I would say it a hundred times over. Taking all the blame was the only thing I could do. I couldn't sit there and let myself screw up someone else's life along with my own. I would rather suffer alone than to drag someone down with me.

"I'll go pack my things," I murmured, getting to my feet.

I had done the right thing… so why was it that I couldn't stop crying?

* * *

He stood behind his desk and looked through all the faces of his students. Only two desks were empty… and hers was one of them. As he tried to teach his lecture, he found that the feeling had gotten worse. It was like someone was constantly poking him in the shoulder; trying to get his attention.

"Please read all of chapter seven on your own," he instructed, putting the textbook down, "You may use the rest of the class to get started."

The student started talking amongst themselves in low conversation. So long as they did their work, he wasn't really concerned about it.

His eyes kept wandering to her desk, subconsciously hoping that the next time he looked she would be there. His fingers clenched when he thought about it. What if something happened to her? What if the girl's gang had found her again?

"Damn it," he cursed lowly, turning his head to the window.

He wanted to leave and look for her. He needed to know that she would be safe at home. It was a foolish conclusion; that something like that would happen. It was more than possible that she had just caught a cold.

With a sigh, he calmed himself down. When she came back to the school he would be able to ask all his questions. He would be able to make things right.

* * *

I sat on the floor of my room, throwing my clothes and whatever else I could find into bags. It was a hard thing to bear, seeing my room become so empty.

'_I guess now it suits its owner.' _I thought dryly, stuffing a sweater in with my clothes.

"Ku," Iichi's voice called quietly from behind me, "How come you're packing up all your clothes?"

His eyes were big and his eyebrows pushed together like he was concerned about what I was doing.

"Are you going on another trip?" he continued, coming to stand beside me.

I gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, something like that."

"How long are you going to be gone for this time?"

"I don't think I'll be able to come back Iichi," I told him honestly.

I felt my heart sink when he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and shook his head.

"You can't go!" he told me, his eyes starting to fill with tears, "I don't want you to go! You have to stay."

"Please don't cry Iichi," I begged him, pulling him into my lap, "I don't want to go either."

"Then why do you have to? Why can't you stay here forever?" he asked me, his small hands grabbing my shirt tightly.

He held onto me as if he never wanted to let go. Wrapping my arms around his small form, I pulled him close to me.

"Ku screwed up Iichi," I explained quietly, resting my head against his, "I made a really big mistake, and now I'm getting what I deserve."

"Tell mommy you're sorry and she'll forgive you," he pouted into my shoulder, "She won't make you go away. Sorry will fix it."

I had to hold back my own tears as this little boy begged for me to stay. I wanted to stay. I wanted that more than anything in the world. This was the family that loved me… this was the place that I belonged and I had to leave it.

"Sometimes saying sorry isn't enough to fix something that happened," I tried to explain, looking down at him, "Sometimes you try your hardest, but things don't always work out the way you want them to."

Saying that you were sorry didn't turn back the clock and erase the fact that it had happened. Nothing could change what had already happened, no matter how much we wanted it to change.

"I still love you Iichi," I promised, holding him tightly, "That's never going to change."

"I love you too Ku," he cried.

This was a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. Saying goodbye should never have been this hard for anyone. It wasn't fair that doing something right would have so many downsides to it.

The rest of the day hadn't been any easier. Iichi had spent all his time clung to my leg. I had to drag him everywhere I went when I moved. It was difficult to walk, but I didn't really have the right to make him let go. Then when my uncle got home and my aunt explained the whole situation, he slapped me across the face. I didn't say a word, merely pushed my brows together at his reaction. I understood his anger; understood why he would do something like that. The only thing he could say to me was that I would be leaving tomorrow.

I spent the night packing everything I could find. When I was all done and took a seat on the bed, looking around the room. It looked so foreign now… like no one had ever spent a couple years living in it.

'_Maybe it's for the best.' _I thought to myself, falling backward onto my back.

I stared blankly at the ceiling. Even after going through all this trouble and pain, I didn't regret what I had done. I didn't regret a moment of the time I had spent with Sesshoumaru. If it had been something unreal and a game to him, it had been more than real for me. Those moments meant more to me than anyone could have possibly understood. Even now, they wouldn't be taken away from me.

'_That seems a little self righteous.' _I though with a humorless laugh.

Shaking my head, I rolled onto my side. I couldn't help but wonder if tomorrow would be any easier than this. How long would something like this take to heal? I had wanted the chance to tell him what had happened… The more I thought about going to see him, the more I realized it wasn't a good idea. If he knew the truth – that we had been caught – then he would have turned himself in. He would do what he thought was right and share the blame. I didn't want him to do that; I didn't want him to lose everything because of me.

"I guess there's nothing I can do," I murmured, closing my eyes.

Tomorrow would probably be the longest day of my life.

* * *

I stood beside my aunt and uncle as they spoke to the headmaster of the large boarding school. We had driven all day, having left early in the morning. It had to have been at least an eight hour drive to get to the place. They had been the longest eight hours I had ever encountered.

"We have a very nice facility here," the headmaster explained, "I can guarantee that this will be a good place for your niece to sort out her life."

"We're sorry that this was so sudden," my aunt apologized, "We're grateful that you will take her in."

"We have sudden transfers all the time. It's really all about the students here," the headmaster continued before handing my aunt a room key, "That is the key for your niece's room for her dorm. She will be able to get used to her roommates before she attends class in a couple days."

"Thank you."

My aunt and uncle led the way out of the office. I had to admit that this was a very… fancy looking school. It was very much unlike my high school at home.

'_This looks like a place for snobby rich kids…' _I thought dully, rolling my eyes at the thought.

If that was truly the case, then I wouldn't fit in well here with the other students.

"Do you think you'll be able to like it here?" my aunt wondered, looking back at me.

"It looks like a nice place," I said with a nod, "I'm sure I'll be alright."

We stepped outside the large dorm building; all of us looking at the size.

"This place… is massive…" I stated aloud.

"You'll be lucky if you don't get lost," my uncle commented tonelessly.

The exploring continued as we walked in to find my dorm room. There had to be six different floors with rooms going all around.

"Here it is," my aunt stated as we got to the fourth floor.

As we walked in, there were two girls sitting on a couch watched television. There both looked back at us with some confusion.

I gave them a small wave, "I'm Kuae. I'll be your new roommate."

"Oh yeah, the headmaster said you were coming," one of the girl's with shorter hair stated with a smile, "Welcome."

"Yeah, welcome to paradise," the other girl laughed with her own wave.

"My name's Yurara," the short haired girl introduced herself, "This is Harii."

"It's nice to meet you."

Glancing at Harii, I saw her watching me intently; as if inspecting me.

"Come on Kuae let's put your things in your new room."

"Oh, it's over here," Yurara said with a happy smile as she ran down a short hallway, "This one's yours."

She opened the door for us, and I looked it over. It looked about the same size that I had at home.

"I think you'll be happy here Kuae," my aunt told me with a small smile.

"You don't have to feel guilty," I told her, looking her in the eye, "You did everything you could. I deserve this."

"Please come visit if you ever come back home," she stated – almost begging – as tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course," I smiled with a nod, "I wouldn't dream of _not_ visiting."

"Take care," my uncle said lowly, giving a small wave.

Then they were gone. My knees felt weak as I sat down on my new bed. I stared blankly at the floor as my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. I hung my head and grasped tightly at my bangs. The tears started to fall as I had nothing else to hold onto. I was alone… I had nothing.

"Kuae, are you going to be okay?" Yurara asked me, her tone hesitant.

"Leave her be Yurara," Harii told the girl as she came by the doorway, "Give her some time to adjust."

People could dress up this school and make it look fancy and like it would be the most amazing place to be. They could think that decoration would make students happy when they arrived. The thing those people didn't count on… was how hard it really was to say goodbye to the people you loved the most. Saying goodbye was the last thing anyone would ever want to say to the people important to them. Dressing up a goodbye didn't make it any easier on the ones being left behind.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I realized that everything was completely dark around me. It wasn't until my eyes adjusted that I could see a small light coming from the other side of my room door. I stared at it for a few moments, trying to remember what had happened.

'_I must have cried myself to sleep…' _I shook my head at the thought.

It sounded pathetic in my head, but I knew that at a time like this I was allowed to show a sign of weakness. I was allowed to feel like crap.

Getting to my feet, I wandered out into the small hallway. As I came to the main room, I could see Harii still watching the television.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" she asked me, turning around to look at me, "Feeling like you've been left behind by everyone else."

I let out a humorless laugh with her words, "Yeah, it really does feel like the shittiest thing in the world."

"It gets better," she told me with a small smile, "After a while you learn to accept that this is the way things are."

"I accepted that fact yesterday," I told her, my eyes staring at the light of the television, "I knew what I was getting myself into. I just didn't think it would be this hard to let everything go."

My brows furrowed at the idea of what I had said. It was probably the fact that I had never really had a hold of anything to start with. I just wanted it…

Harii continued to watch me for a few moments before she seemed to nod her head.

"I guess that means you didn't really have a choice in the matter," she stated, her eyes unmoving.

I turned my head to meet her gaze.

"Yurara and the other girl Alia had a choice," she explained, pointing to the other small hallway, "They wanted to come here on their own."

"Did your parents make you come here?" I questioned absentmindedly.

"My mother did. She said it would be a lot easier for everyone if I went to boarding school," Harii nearly murmured, her own brows pushing together, "So I ended up here."

It was somehow comforting to know that I wasn't the only one that was forced out of my home. It felt like I had someone that could relate with what was going on.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "for both your mom and how I broke down when I got here."

Harii let out a laugh with my words.

"My mother was right. This place was good for me," she mused, "And it's okay, everyone had their moment when they first move in."

For the first time in the past twenty-four hours, I let out a real smile.

* * *

_**One Week Later… **_

It had been many days since he had seen or heard from Kuae. It was like she had suddenly been swept from the earth. Each day that passed, his mood had steadily dropped to a point of frustration. He was almost to the point of not being able to take it anymore. He needed to know what happened to her.

When class had ended, he rose to walk around his desk. The students were leaving and he hadn't realized he had grabbed Hanaki's bag as she walked by him. He paused for a moment as she turned back to glare at him. He was almost unsure of what to do.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked; her tone full of malice.

He couldn't help but raise a brow at the amount of anger in the girl's words.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" he questioned, releasing her bag.

Hanaki's eyes looked away from him as she nodded her head reluctantly.

As all the students had left the classroom, he closed the door behind them. In a second his back was to the door with Hanaki's hand tightly holding to his shirt's collar.

"Why the hell didn't you go after her?" she growled at him, her anger clear on her face.

"Go after who?" he asked with some confusion.

He was trying to remain as calm as he could. Getting upset in this situation would have only made it worse.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" she asked sarcastically, her grip tightening, "Why did you let her do it by herself?"

"What happened to Kuae?" he questioned, his brows furrowing with concern.

"You honestly don't know?" the girl wondered doubtfully.

"I was going to ask you where she was," he explained locking gazes with her, "What happened to her?"

Hanaki's aw tightened as she turned her head to the side. Her hand released him before she took a couple steps backward. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him again.

"Her aunt told me that she got expelled for kissing a teacher," she nearly growled, her fists clenching, "She got called into the office and she took responsibility for what _you_ started."

His eyes widened at what he was hearing. She had taken the blame…

"That was her last chance to get everything sorted out and then you came along and ruined it," the girl continued almost hatefully, "because of you, Kuae was shipped to boarding school over eight hours away!"

He could feel his heart pounding; could feel it burning at what he was hearing. He hadn't known. She had never told him that if something bad happened she would be sent to boarding school.

"That fool," he muttered, shaking his head, "She never said a word… She never thinks anything through."

His not knowing didn't excuse the fact that he had done nothing. He could have gone to her house; could have tried to see her sooner.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hanaki asked him icily, watching him intently, "How are you going to fix her life by fixing your mistake?"

"If I had known, I would have taken the blame in her place," he told the girl, going to his desk, "I will do everything to bring her back."

He would find which school she had been sent to. He would tell her that she was foolish and bring her back home. Distance meant nothing. He wasn't about to let everything be for nothing.

* * *

I stared intently at the television screen; it was not a time to lose focus.

"Come on Kuae! You can't do it!" Yurara cheered loudly in the background.

It was an intense race between Harii and I in Double Dash. We had chosen the All-Cup and it was down to the last track to decide the winner. Whoever came in first would be declared the ultimate champion of the infamous racing game.

As both of us came down the spiral at the end of Rainbow Road, we were neck in neck. Moments before the finish line, I fired a green shell, stopping Harii's lead. I drove past her at the last moment, taking first.

"Woo yeah! Way to go Ku!" Yurara cheered happily, jumping behind me.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone match Harii at Double Dash," Alia stated, patting my shoulder.

"I must agree," Harii mused, "I am very impressed."

"It's all in a day's work my friends," I laughed, getting to my feet.

At the motion, I suddenly got nauseous. I could eel the muscles in my stomach clench as the world started to turn.

"Are you okay Ku?" Yurara wondered, sounding concerned, "You look like you're gunna be sick…"

"I think I am," I admitted, suddenly running or the bathroom.

I didn't know why it had happened, but suddenly I couldn't stop my stomach from turning violently. I threw up everything that I had eaten that day before it was only water.

"Alia, call the nurse," Harii ordered from the main room, "Yurara, try to keep Ku's head up."

"Yes ma'am!"

I could feel Yurara's hands on my shoulders before she flushed the toilet for me.

"The nurse is coming Ku," she told me, "She'll let you know what's the matter."

"This sucks," I muttered, trying to keep everything down.

'_Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?' _I wondered, my brows pushing together with some confusion.

It hadn't taken long for the nurse to arrive. She told the girls to help me lay down in bed. Then she told them to leave the room. It had taken more than an hour before she told me to rest for a little while. She would be back in a little bit with some results to the situation. In everyone's absence, I turned my head to the window beside my bed. I could see the sunset from where I was. The sky was a beautiful orange mixed with magenta.

"Are you able to see it too, Sesshoumaru?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him since I had gotten here. After seeing him with that woman, I admitted that it hurt. Sana had been right though, maybe it really was all just a big misunderstanding.

'_I guess it doesn't really matter now.' _I thought wryly before falling into a deep sleep.

I had a dream… where I was standing in this old forest. No… it wasn't me… it was someone that had looked a lot like me, only she was older. She was dressed in a beautiful dark blue and white kimono, just standing in the middle of the forest. There was a sound – a foot step – from behind. Both of us turned and a small smile formed on her lips. It was Sesshoumaru… only he had markings on his face and forearms. He pulled her close to him before taking her lips with his.

"Don't ever run from me again," he said lowly into her ear, "You are mine, my beloved Kuae."

My eyes jerked open as I sat up from my bed. My heart was racing as I tried to catch my breath.

"It's okay Miss Abukara," the nurse assured me, "It's only me."

"My apologies," I apologized, "I didn't mean to jump like that."

"I just came to let you know what I had found out," the nurse told me with a small smile.

I looked at her with a raised brow.

"It seems like your body has been under a lot of stress lately and it's just letting you know. You have a small fever and a mild case of the flu," she explained, giving me a bottle of water, "You need to catch up on your rest and relax for the next couple days. I'll have your roommates let me know if your condition gets any worse."

"So I can't go to class or anything?" I wondered with some confusion.

I wasn't used to being sick. It wasn't something in my life that I really had trouble with.

"It would be best for you to stay in your dorm for the next few days."

I let out a small groan before falling back onto the bed. I didn't want to be confined here. If I was, I believed that I might lose it a little more.

"Once you're all better you can go out and do as you please," the nurse assured me.

"Thank you," I said lowly, shaking my head.

Being stuck in this room was one of the last things I wanted right now.

* * *

His heart pounded as he got out of his car. He stood still, looking up at the large school. He had left first thing in the morning, not having had much sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hanaki had told him; how Kuae had taken the blame. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him she would be sent to boarding school. It had been a foolish time to start thinking about other people.

After what he learned, he had explained to the high school principal about what had occurred between the two of them. He explained how he had been the one at fault and it was his responsibility to be there. When he had said his piece he had gone to see her aunt. Again he had explained the situation. He needed her to know the truth, for her to not have ill feelings with her niece. Kuae deserves nothing but kindness.

His brows furrowed as he thought about it. He had to put an end to this foolishness. Walking, he went into the large dorm building. Her aunt had given him her room number and what floor she had been on. Without a thought he had made his way to the fourth floor.

"Can I help you?" a girl questioned as she opened the dorm room door.

He paused for a moment, "Is Abukara Kuae here?"

The girl watched him intently for a moment. She was rather tall with long black hair hanging down.

"She is but she's not feeling well at the moment," the girl stated as she stood in the doorway.

A door opened in the background before he caught sight of a head peering around the corner.

"Harii, who's there?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her standing there. She looked pale and like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Just some guy," the girl stated, not taking her eyes off of him, "Do you know him?"

He watched her expression drop before she nodded her head.

"It's okay Harii, you can let him in," she said quietly, not moving.

The girl moved to the side and let him in.

"Welcome," she stated before walking away.

"You can come with me," his precious girl told him.

He followed her down the small hallway to what looked like her room. He shut the door behind them and couldn't take his eyes off of her. For the first time in a long time, he had felt elated. He had never been so happy to see someone before.

* * *

My heart pounded when I had seen him standing in the doorway. The way his golden orbs looked at me… I could have burst into tears.

"Kuae-"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, glaring at the wall.

"I came to take you home Kuae," he told me, grabbing my arm, "Hanaki told me what you did."

He pulled me against him, both of his arms wrapping tightly around me. I missed his touch… the way he held me like this…

"Why didn't you say anything?"

My brows knitted together at his question. Sana had told him everything…

"It wouldn't have changed anything if I had," I stated, trying to be guarded.

I didn't want him to know… I didn't want him to think that I had missed him so much that I thought about him every second.

"You weren't supposed to know so you wouldn't lose your job," I told him, not turning back to look at him, "I'm assuming you did the right thing and turned yourself in."

"You fool," he stated lowly before turning me to face him, "Did you honestly believe by leaving I would not lose everything?"

I pushed him away with his words; my brows pushing together with some frustration.

"How could you have lost everything?" I asked him, shaking my head.

He was a handsome man. I had been foolish to think that I could have kept him all to myself. Rin had been right… there was nothing that I could offer him. Sooner or later he would have gotten bored with me.

"You have women flocking to you like crazy. There probably hasn't been a day where you haven't been hit on by someone," I said in my frustration, not looking him in the eye, "I saw you with that woman in the parking lot."

I caught his brows narrow from the corner of my eye. My fists tightened when he didn't say anything.

"I loved you with everything I had," I told him, trying to fight back the tears that were wanting to fall, "I guess that that wasn't enough for you."

My back was pressed against a wall with his hands on my shoulders, until one of his hands took a tight hold of my chin. As he made me look at him, his lips caught mine in a deep kiss. It felt like my heart had stopped beating in that moment… tears releasing from my hold. When our lips parted and his golden orbs looked into my eyes, I felt vulnerable.

"Are you really so foolish to believe those words?" he asked me, his tone stern, "Do you really believe that once was enough?"

I shook my head with his words. No… once wasn't enough. I wanted more; I wanted him all to myself.

His forehead rested against mine and he sighed.

"You are not well," he stated, sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," I lied, shaking my head again.

"You must stop with your lying," he said lowly, taking me into his arms.

I was placed on the bed before he crawled over to my back. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, pulling me against him.

"Why did you come back?" I asked him tiredly, my brows furrowing.

"I came to bring you back with me. I will not allow such things to take you away," he murmured into my ear, pulling me closer.

I leaned my head into him. I was happy to know that I meant as much to him as he meant to me.

"Do not ever run from me again Kuae."

"Or what?" I wondered, looking back at him.

I was suddenly pinned down under him with his golden orbs staring intently down at me.

"Do you really wish to know?" he questioned, leaning down to me.

Looking into his eyes in that moment made me realize how stupid I had acted; how foolish I really had been. The whole time I sat in this room over the past week, I knew that nothing about my decision had even felt right. Everything about it… the whole thing was wrong. As I looked into those piercing golden orbs, I lifted my head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He could always see everything that I didn't want him to see. He knew every detail that I tried to hide away. There was no way that I could have stayed away from him forever.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," I told him, not able to tear my eyes away.

As I sat there, I wondered… Maybe things didn't always have to end in goodbye. There were times where goodbye could have brought another hello. Goodbye didn't always have to be the end, at the time it just feels like the end. I realized that when he appeared in that doorway, I wished that I could have had a grin on my face and greeted him with hello.

_**End of Chapter 10**_

_Thank you all for reading Lolita and sticking with it until the very end. I appreciate everyone's support and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it._

_Thank you!_

_halfdemon-kai_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lolita**

_**Chapter 11**_

That feeling you get when you accomplished something on your own wasn't something that I got very often. That was at least not until recently. If it hadn't been for him, I don't think that I would have gotten very far on my own.

* * *

Laying there he could feel the heat of her body against him. He could feel the fever that was in her body. Instinctively his arm pulled her closer to him. The idea of the fever made him frustrated that it was causing her pain.

"Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry…" he heard her murmur in her sleep.

Even in her sleep her tone was vulnerable and wounded. He couldn't take the idea that he had hurt her. Waiting so long to come find her… what had he been thinking? It was no wonder that Hanaki had been as angry as she was.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here now."

His girl was in his arms again, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. He would bring her home and she could live with him. Even if he wouldn't get her relatives consent, he wouldn't let it stop him. For her to stay in such a place as far away as this didn't suit her; not when she could go to school at home.

Before he had come here he had explained the situation to the principal and he managed to get the man to give in. Since he had been the one to approach the girl he should be the one punished for the act. Though they were both at fault in their own way, he would have an easier time finding another job. The principal had agreed saying that so long as one of them was gone then he didn't really care. In the end Kuae was allowed to come back to high school if she chose to.

Closing his golden orbs, he took in her scent. To stay like this with her was something that he never wished to change. Her scent was as unique as herself and had been what had drawn him to her. The thought of being drawn to her made him inwardly smile. It was something rare for him to pick a person out of a crowd of people. The situation was usually the opposite; women would pick him out of a crowd quite easily. He found if strange that when it was someone he chose, he felt quite content.

* * *

Sitting up groggily, I looked around my room with sleep still hanging over me. My head felt blurry and heavy, like I had been sleeping for a really long time.

'_I feel like I had a really strange dream…' _I thought tiredly, putting my feet on the floor.

Tiredly, I slowly wobbled my way down the hallway to the bathroom. Why did I have to wake up so early to go pee when I had been having such a nice dream?

'_It almost felt real… like he had really come to get me…' _I thought with a yawn; washing my hands in the sink, _'Stupid brain…' _

Making it back to my room, I paused for a moment as my eyes tried to adjust to being awake. I stared at the bed for a few seconds, wondering why the sheets ended up looking like such a lumpy mess. With a small shrug, I fell heavily back down onto the mattress and covered myself with the sheets.

'_Why does it have to be so cold when you wake up?' _

As if on cue, a warm arm wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me against a hard chest.

"Is that better?" his voice questioned tiredly.

My eyes widened as I realized that everything that had happened had been real. Sesshoumaru had really come to my dorm and made up with me...

"Yeah," I murmured, a small smile forming on my lips, "A lot better."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, but I still feel queasy."

My stomach still felt like it was twisting its way around in circles. It didn't seem to matter on how much I slept or how much water I drank. It just wouldn't go away.

"It will get better," he assured me, "We'll be leaving to go home soon."

It took a few moments for those words to sink in. Go home? Did he mean back to live with my aunt and uncle? My brows furrowed as I thought about it. I didn't think that I could just come waltzing back there after something so large had happened. I wasn't that naïve.

"I can't go home," I said quietly, grasping onto the sheets, "This is where I live now."

"You can go home whenever you please," Sesshoumaru stated, his tone seeming to sharpen ever so slightly, "There is no reason for you to stay here."

"This was where I was told to go and where they want me to be," I nearly muttered, "I have no right to go running back to them."

"Then run to me," he nearly whispered, pulling me toward him, "You will live with me instead."

Rolling to look at him, my heart raced within my chest. By the expression on his face I could tell that he was serious. He wanted me to live with him… and it almost made me angry. Why was he the one that got to decide where I went and when? Wasn't it my life and my choice? Hadn't the choices made been my own to put me into this situation?

"Why are you asking something like that?" I asked, staring back at him intently.

"It is what I want," he told me, his golden orbs unmoving, "I want you to live at the estate with me. Why should you be punished for my mistakes?"

"…For _your_ mistakes?" I nearly growled, pushing myself up to a sitting position, "How is my being here in any way _your_ fault?"

I was the one that had acted like a fool my entire life. This was what I deserved after acting so selfishly for so long.

His hand reached up behind my head and pulled me down to him. His lips captured mine before he pulled me to be against him once again.

"I was foolish enough to get us both caught," he explained to me, "If I had been more careful, then this would be different."

Making a face, I turned my head to the side. I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise on his decision. He was a person who wouldn't be swayed from his resolve. It was a frustrating attribute, but it was also endearing.

"What do you propose we should do then?" I wondered quietly, not able to continue my argument.

"We will leave here later today," he stated, his tone once again calm, "And then you will stay with me until you are ready to face your relatives."

When I was ready to face them? How could I honestly prepare for such a thing? I could already see my aunt's disappointed expression and my uncle's fury. Of all people he wouldn't stand such a thing; his niece dating a teacher at her high school. He would say it was unseemly and would probably say other such things. How could I ever get ready for something like that?

"They'll eat my soul," I murmured into his shoulder.

He was an adult. He probably never had to worry about people telling him what to do or be reprimanded.

"They care for you," he said lowly, running his hands through my hair, "That is more than enough for them to look past our ages."

"I hope so…"

'_I don't think I'll be able stand seeing that expression on her face again…'_

* * *

He stood and watched as she said goodbye to her roommates. One of them was too over dramatic in crying while hugging onto Kuae. The one that had let him in the day previous seemed sincere when she said her farewells. The two of them wrote something down on a piece of paper and exchanged it. The scene almost brought a smile to his face; to know that she had made some new friends.

As he watched, he saw the girl that had been crying glancing in his direction. It was almost as if she was trying to determine if she liked him or not. Her friends probably had things they wanted to ask her.

"Kuae," he called, turning toward the door, "I'll put your things in the car."

"Oh, okay," she said with a small smile.

He knew that what he was asking wasn't fair to her. Her getting settled after just a short period of time and then asking her to move again… It was no wonder that she had gotten sick in the first place. It must have been strange for her; to be passed around so much. He knew that he wouldn't willingly pass her to the next person in line. That was something that he knew for sure.

As he brought her things to the car, even he felt a little different at the situation. He was almost excited. To come back to the estate and have her waiting there to welcome him home. Even to be able to welcome her home after school would satisfy him greatly. Just the thought brought a small smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" her voice broke through his thoughts, "Some pretty women walk by?"

Turning back to look at her, he gave her a gentle smile.

"Only the one I'm looking at right now."

Her face was flushed with his words before a scowl was forced to her face. She still wasn't used to his comments about her.

"Yeah right," she scoffed as she walked to the car.

As she drew closer, he took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him; pulling her into a kiss. He didn't understand how she didn't find herself attractive. To him she stood out against so many; though to her it must have felt like she blended in with the people around her.

"S-Sesshoumaru," she stuttered, trying to push him away, "Not where other people can see…"

He pulled her closer with her disapproving tone, his tongue licking her lip to ask for entrance.

"Let them see," he told her simply, a small smirk forming on his lips as her blush deepened, "Then they'll know you're mine."

Her brows pushed together in what looked like defeat and her expression made his heart skip a beat. How could she manage to make such a face at something so simple? It made him want to take her and keep her all to himself. Reluctantly forcing away the urge, he placed a small kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"You weren't serious?" she asked him with disbelief.

"I was entirely serious," he told her, casting her golden orbs to look into her deep green ones.

The way her eyes widened satisfied him. They both knew that neither of them wanted to stop at just a passionate kiss. Both of them wanted more.

* * *

The ride home didn't really seem like much of a ride. It seemed to pass by faster each time I looked at the clock; the hour changing almost every time. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't happy about returning back to my school and seeing Sana again. Though at the time I wasn't sure about having left the place I had been put. Did I have the right to make such decisions after everything that had happened? Would I be pushed further away because of it?

My brows pushed together as I could only imagine the expressions on both my aunt and uncle's faces. They could only be furious after everything I had to tell them…

'_I feel like they'll be even more disappointed than they were before…'_ I thought as my heart picked up its pace.

Just thinking about what would happen gave me a jump start and made my heart want to jump out of my chest. I could say a lot of things to a lot of people without much thought, but this was different. They were practically my parents, and to let them down was the last thing that I wanted.

"Are you not feeling well?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke me out of thought as his hand touched my forehead, "You still have a fever…"

Turning my gaze toward him, I gave him a gentle smile. Even despite the fear that spread throughout me, I knew that the choice was in the right. To come back with this man and spend every moment with him, I would be a fool to pass a moment like that up.

"I'll be sure to curl up into your bed when we get there," I told him quietly, not taking my eyes away.

A blush hit my cheeks as a thought passed through my mind and I could picture the two of us together. I could feel his lips running down my body; leaving a burning trace wherever he touched… The image filled me with a sense of want that was somewhat unnerving. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It made me want to make the image a reality…

"I've informed Jaken of the new arrangements," Sesshoumaru explained a he continued to drive, "He has agreed to be of service whenever he is needed."

"How do you know that guy?" I wondered absentmindedly.

I remembered the first time that I had met Jaken and it seemed like the two of them had some kind of understanding. It was almost as if Jaken had the utmost respect for Sesshoumaru. It was somehow… different from anything I had seen before.

"As I am sure you are aware Kuae, I have come from a wealthy family," Sesshoumaru explained to me calmly, "Both my mother and father had been arranged to be engaged when they were children. Growing up we had a few servants and maids that looked after things. Jaken had been the one to look after me as I grew older."

"So he's basically your servant?" I questioned, raising a brow.

Sesshoumaru nodded at my question, not turning his eyes away from the road.

As we were almost home, a thought made a pass through my mind and left a trail that followed behind it. If his parents had been in an arranged marriage… did that mean that there was supposed to be someone for Sesshoumaru to marry?

'_If that were the case then he would have just left me where I was…' _

Leaning my head against the window, I let out a soundless sigh. It was such a silly thing to consider. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have gone out of his way for me if he was just going to be with someone else in the end… At least that was what I believed.

The car came to a stop and the engine was shut off. I was surprised that we had made it to our destination so quickly. The entire trip seemed to pass by without me much paying attention.

'_Must be the fever…'_ I thought dully, undoing my seatbelt.

"Don't worry about unpacking," Sesshoumaru told me almost sternly, "You're going straight to bed."

His tone made me laugh; the away he was practically threatening me to go to bed.

"But what if I'm not tired?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"You'll lay there until you fall asleep."

"Maybe I'll never sleep again," I argued as I got out of the car.

"Do you really wish to test that?" he asked; seriousness in his tone.

"I guess that really depends," I stated, walking toward the front door.

It didn't seem like a moment had passed before I was lifted off my feet and carried into the house. I tried to protest against his actions; kicking my legs in refusal. The action was futile though knowing that I really didn't have a lot of energy to spare.

"What are you doing?" I questioned with some frustration at being dropped onto the bed.

He was over me in a moment; his silver hair hanging around me as his lips captured mine. His tongue touched against mine and my body felt like it was warmer than it already was. His actions caused my heart to pick up and my face to flush a deep shade of red.

His fingers sent shivers through me as they traced the skin under my shirt. I couldn't stop the small sounds that escaped me when his fingers traced the skin at my bra line.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked quietly as our lips parted and his went to my neck.

He started to nip at the skin at the base of my neck as his fingers slipped fully under my bra.

"Sesshoumaru?" I nearly gasped.

I reached a hand up to touch his head, only to have his free hand pin it down. I wasn't sure how to react. My entire body felt like it was in bliss and I wasn't allowed to do the same to him…

"W-won't you catch my cold?" I tried to ask; trying to stay focused and not lose myself.

It was too late. I was already being devoured by him.

His lips moved lower; bringing with them their burning hot trail. I started to wriggle under him as his hand lifted both my shirt and my bra upward. The moment his lips took in a nipple and started to suck, I was lost. All my rational thinking was shattered. He had given his answer and he had given it to me by consuming me.

I started to writhe as the sensation grew within me and I knew what I had imagined earlier would become true. His fingers made their way lower as he undid the button on my pants. I couldn't hold in the small moan as he slid his hand under and his finger slid inside of me.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru…" I gasped, feeling it push through me.

Slowly he started to slide his finger in and out; causing me to arch into it. It was an uncontrollable urge that flowed through me as I was filled with the lust for him. He was all that mattered… and all that I wanted.

His finger withdrew before everything stopped for a moment until his lips were back on mine. He released my hand and allowed me to remove my pants before he spread my legs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders; grasping tightly to him as I felt him thrust inside of me. I cried out loudly at the feeling of having his member inside of me again.

My body felt like it was on fire as he moved; his arms wrapped around me as I held onto him.

"Kuae," he panted into my ear.

I tried to respond, but felt that I had no breath to do so. Our bodies were moving as one, filling both of us with blissful pleasure. It felt like there was nothing to separate us from one another. There wasn't anything that filled me in that moment more so than him.

His hands took hold of both of mine and pinned them down to the mattress. He looked down at me; our eyes locking as he pushed through me. His golden orbs were intent as he watched my face. It was in that moment that the sensation inside me heightened with his thrust. It was so blissful that it was painful. My fingers tightened around his as the sensation peaked and I cried out with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru's lips captured mine before he came forward and I could feel his release. Everything felt like it was melding together and the energy between us seemed to drop. As our lips parted I gave him a peaceful smile as he looked down at me.

"Do you feel like sleeping now?" he questioned, a small smirk on his lips.

Slowly I nodded m head and leaned into him as he lay down beside me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It felt like he had taken the little energy that I had left and used it against me. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the comfort he gave me and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Lying there, I stared up at the ceiling with a dull expression on my face. When I had woken up in the morning Sesshoumaru had been gone. He had left a note saying that he wouldn't be gone long, but it felt like a long time. I felt a lot better than I had the previous days. My head didn't hurt and my stomach was only twisting slightly. I was sure that my fever was mostly gone.

With a sigh I grabbed a pillow and rolled onto my stomach before pulling it over my head. The faster that I got better, the sooner I would have to face my aunt and uncle.

'_I can't… I can't face them…' _I thought with my heart beating restlessly in my chest.

I was panicking and knew that I was probably over reacting. I couldn't help it though… They were my family and the closest relatives that I would ever have. I didn't want to make them cut the rope that tied me to them. Who in their right mind would wish for something like that?

"I can tell that you're upset," a familiar voice stated from the doorway, "but that's no reason to smother yourself with a pillow."

Sitting up and turning to look behind me, I was met with a smirking friend. Immediately I felt my heart beat start to race as a smile found its way to my face.

"Sana," I murmured, holding my arms out to her.

She jumped onto the bed with that gesture and pulled me into a tight hug before smacking the back of my head.

Wincing, I covered where she had hit me with a hand before giving her an apologetic smile.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again!" she hissed at me, "I don't want to hear what kind of excuse you have made up in your head. It was stupid and you know it!"

I could only sit there and listen to what Sana had to say to me. I had no words to deny what she was saying, nor the desire to even argue back. I knew how stupid my actions had been and in the end I knew the reason for Sana's yelling was because she cared about me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do when you just disappear like that?" she demanded, hitting me with a pillow, "I'm not made of magic you know! I can't just teleport to where you are when I'm summoned!"

"Sana," I tried to interrupt her.

"The least you could have done was say goodbye properly, you ungrateful little fudge monkey!"

"Sana!" I called this time, hitting her with my own pillow.

"What?"

"I missed you too," I laughed, pushing her over.

She caught herself before scowling openly at me.

"You're not off the hook you know," she muttered, shaking her head, "You're lucky Mr. Taisho came and got me when he did."

"Sesshoumaru brought you here?" I wondered, raising a brow in confusion.

"What did I just say to you about magic and teleporting?"

I shrugged innocently before I was once again hit with a pillow and I fell onto my stomach.

"Sorry," I apologized into the sheets.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" she asked me, "Do you really think that they could hate you for something like this?"

My brows pushed together as I turned my head away from her. How could she sound so sure about it?

"You can sit there and mope about it all you want Ku, it's not going to make anything better," Sana continued; her tone almost sounding proud, "Look, all your aunt talks about is wanting everyone to see how much better you're doing. She's _proud_ of you. Falling in love with someone isn't going to change any of that."

Turning my head back to Sana, I looked up at her curiously.

"You think she'll still be proud of me even though he was my teacher?" I questioned, raising a brow.

Sana grinned at my question, "Well you can always blame Mr. Taisho for being the one who started it."

"As spiteful as even Hanaki," Sesshoumaru's voice stated from the hallway.

"It's the truth," she retorted, shrugging, "What would be the point in lying?"

My green orbs looked at him and I gave him a small smile. How he had known that Sana of all people would be able to give me advice I had no idea. It made me happy to know though that he knew well enough to do so.

"How are you feeling Kuae?" he asked, our gazes locked together.

"A lot better," I told him with a small nod, "I could probably keep food down."

"That's good to know. Make sure to take it easy," he stated before he turned to walk down the hallway, "I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about."

* * *

He could hear the two of them talking and laughing from down the hallway. It was good to be able to hear her laugh wholeheartedly like that. It was something that he had to admit he was slightly jealous about. Hanaki would be able to tease and bully Kuae and she would laugh and be delighted about it. He didn't think that there was a time where she had laughed like that with him. He knew that she was happy and that she loved him despite that, but her friend would be able to experience it more than him self.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he turned his attention to the mail that had been brought in. His smile faded then as his green orbs caught sight of his mother's relative's seal. They had sent him more mail even though he had told them to not interfere. Without even reading the letter he could guess at its contents. It would say how his girl was unfit to be with him and he would need to choose wiser. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tossed the envelope to the side without a second thought. There was nothing that they could do to her without going through him first. He wouldn't let them get in the way.

* * *

I sat firmly – stiff – on my knees as we sat in the living room of my aunt's home. Both her and my uncle watched intently as even Sesshoumaru sat beside me. It was nerve wracking to feel them staring like they were. It must have been a surprise for them to have me show up so randomly, even more so since they had taken me away not too long ago.

His hand took hold of mine and I held to it tightly. I didn't like not knowing what they would think about the situation; what they would do.

"Is what this man has told us true Kuae?" my uncle questioned; his tone unreadable.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes sir, every word."

It wasn't really a bad thing, was it? Was it really so bad that I had fallen in love with someone that cared back? Was there really any fault in it?

"I'm not asking you to take her back into your home," Sesshoumaru explained, "All I am asking for is your blessing."

"If we don't take her in, then who will?" my aunt questioned with worry.

"She will live with me," he told them calmly; seriously, "I will take care of her."

Both my aunt and my uncle looked at each other with the same expression. If wasn't that he was an incapable man or a felon. It was probably more along the lines of a man taking a teenager that he had only met a few months beforehand into his home.

"I like to take pride in the fact that I am a teacher and keep my morals on a relatively decent standard," Sesshoumaru continued, "I would never do anything to harm Kuae or do something that she wouldn't approve of herself."

My uncle's gaze was firm as he looked back at Sesshoumaru. My heart was racing in my chest to the point where I thought anyone would hear it.

"Would you do things that were in her best interest?" my uncle questioned before a small silence followed, "Would you leave her if it were what's best for her?"

My brows pushed together at the question. How could he ask something like that to someone?

"If it were indeed in her best interest," Sesshoumaru stated; his gaze not breaking my uncle's, "Then yes."

My hand gripped his tighter the more I listened to the conversation. After such a time apart, I didn't want him to be out of my reach again. I never wanted to lose this connection with him.

"Listen to the two of you," my aunt interjected, "Isn't Kuae's future hers to decide? Or are the two of you just going to decide for her?"

My uncle closed his eyes for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"It's true that it's your decision Kuae," he told me, our eyes meeting, "You are almost nineteen. You are more than capable of making your own choices."

All in that moment all three pairs of eyes seemed to be on me. My heart continued to race relentlessly; not helping me feel much better.

Looking to the side, I tried to avoid their gazes all together. It wasn't easy to think when the pressure was being pushed at you.

"So you're not mad?" I asked quietly, "That I'm sitting here holding hands with a teacher of all people?"

There were a few moments of silence before there was a small sigh.

"At first we thought you were just looking for trouble again," my aunt started to explain; her tone drawing my eyes, "Once Mr. Taisho explained the whole situation to me, I realized that you took the blame and saw how you truly must have felt."

I was surprised to see the small smile that formed on her lips.

"I wish for your happiness Kuae, above all things," she continued, "If this man can bring you what you need, then who are we to keep him from you?"

"I do not wholeheartedly agree with this situation," my uncle added, "though this man seems to have your best interests in mind. Prove to us and to others that the two of you love each other."

_**End of Chapter**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

I never thought that I would actually be forced to be in a place like this. No one had been bothered to try and I hadn't been one to complain about it. Yet here I was, sitting in a chair across the desk from a younger looking man with his hands together on it. The principal of my high school decided that I would be forced to see a guidance counsellor three days a week. He said that it would help to push my character in the right direction. What a load of shit that was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuae Abukara," the man greeted with a small smile; sounding pleasant, "My name is Hiten and I'll be here to help you."

I inwardly scoffed before rolling my eyes. There was nothing wrong with the choice I had made and I didn't regret a moment of it. I didn't need some stranger sticking his nose into my life and trying to 'fix' me.

"It says here that you live with you aunt and uncle," the man stated, pointing at a piece of paper on his desk, "Why did you stop living with your father?"

"Does that really matter?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

My father was a self centered ass that pawned me off when it was convenient for him. What else was there for me to say about him besides that? To even think something different didn't seem possible.

"I just want to get a better understanding of you," he continued, his pleasant tone not faltering.

"Well you can stop trying," I told him, nearly glaring in his direction, "My father has nothing to do with who I am. As for any questions you have, keep them to yourself."

I hated this feeling; a stranger's need to pry into things that were none of their business. I lived my life the way that I chose and life itself would punish me for it. I didn't need others to do it in its place.

"You get paid whether you get answers from me or not, right?" I muttered, "I don't need help."

He chuckled before shaking his head slowly, causing me to raise a brow to his actions.

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper before leaning back in his chair.

"I guess you already know why you've been sent here upon your return, don't you?" he questioned, raising his own brow.

Turning my gaze to the side, I didn't answer him. It would be hard to not know why I had been sent here. The principal was probably worried that I would go after another teacher within the school. How would a person fix that other than sending me to see the school's teenager psychologist?

"Do you think that kissing a teacher was the right thing to do?" the man asked, a small smirk forming on his lips, "Or was falling in love with him what you did wrong?"

My green orbs widened with his words. How would he even know that I had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru? As far as the school went they only knew that we had kissed in that classroom…

"I see that I hit a nerve," he mused, sounding pleased with himself.

"Again, how does any of that matter?

Getting to my feet, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. None of it was his business.

"See you in a couple days Abukara."

"Bite me," I hissed before shutting the door behind me.

My fists tightened in frustration as I walked to leave the school. As if spending my first day back at school being gawked at by everyone hadn't been bad enough. Why could no one mind their own god damn business?

'_Is it so bad to ask for a tiny bit of peace from everyone else?' _I thought, my brows pushing together.

"Hey Ku!" Sana's voice called, grabbing my attention.

Looking around me, I could see her coming from down the hallway. Just upon seeing her, my heart felt a little more at ease. If there was something Sana was good at, it was calming me.

"How did it go?" she asked curiously.

To her question I just shook my head and continued to walk the way I had been going.

"That bad huh..."

"He's such an ass," I hissed, "I don't understand how he can sit there and butt into other peoples' lives."

"Well… that's kind of what he gets paid to do," Sana half laughed, following after me.

"He knew though Sana," I told her, looking back in her direction, "He knew about the whole thing. Someone else must know…"

The way the counsellor had looked at me I could tell. He had purposely let me know that he had known about Sesshoumaru. That in itself bothered me; that he had already known that much.

"What do you mean he knew? That you and Mr. Taisho kissed?" she questioned, cocking a brow.

"No, he knows about our situation… He knows that we're together…" I explained, lowering my tone.

"Why would he blatantly tell you something like that?"

"I don't really know but the whole thing pisses me off."

Sana knew better than anyone that I hated sharing personal details about myself with people I barely knew. When the teachers would ask the students that they had done for the summer I wouldn't have anything to say. It wasn't necessary for them to know.

"You'll make it through this Ku," she assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I promise. You know better than anyone how to deal with an asshole."

Messing up my hair, Sana pulled me along and I followed after her without complaint.

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Alright," I agreed, nodding my head.

Going along with whatever happened around me was all I could do at this point. I didn't have the choice of arguing, at least not until I got things settled down again.

* * *

He sighed, throwing his suit jacket onto the desk chair in the living room. It had been a long day of interviews and worrying how Kuae had managed at being back in school. He had gone to various high schools and even a few universities. Word had spread about what had happened and many of the schools had questions. Many even scrutinized.

Running his hand thought his long silver locks, he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before leaning on the counter. He knew that there would be consequences for what he had done. Very few people would condone a teacher chasing after a teenaged student. In the past even he would have thought poorly of a person that would chase after a teenager. There was a difference between him and some tail chasing pervert. He knew that chasing for pleasure and genuinely wanting that teenager were two very different things. He merely wished that others could understand that as well.

The front door opened and he heard her soft sigh before she kicked off her shoes. Hearing her come home brought a small smile to his face. She was exactly what he wished for in this moment. He turned toward the hallway and watched as she wandered into the kitchen. Crossing his arms he assessed her expression. She looked tired and worn as she smiled sadly at him.

He watched as she tossed her bag to the side and walked toward him. She pulled his arms apart and rested her head against his chest, wrapping her warms around him in the process. Her actions caused him to smile inwardly and pull her tightly against him.

"Can you just teach me from home?" she whined, her fingers grasping to the back of his shirt.

His grip loosened and he looked down at her; grabbing her chin to make her look at him. A dark smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh, the things I will teach you," he said lowly.

Sliding his hand to the back of her head, he held her tightly as he bent down and claimed her lips. His arm around her waist pulled her against him. She gasped to his actions before she was making small noises from her throat. The sounds she could make grabbed at his being – called to him.

Taking a handful of her hair, he pulled her head back and started to kiss lower. Her skin tasted so sweet to his tongue; causing him to start nipping. The hand on her waist lowered, grabbing her butt. He heard her squeal lowly.

"S-Sesshoumaru," she stammered, her hand reaching toward his.

He smirked against her skin, pulling her hips to be against his. He was hard pressing against her; wanting her. She started squirming against him, making his need worse.

He turned them so that her back was pressed to the counter and he pinned her there with his hips. His lips started to kiss lower, nipping as they went down. Brining his now freed hand to her shirt he started undoing her buttons. As he shirt fell open, his lips were blocked by her hands.

"Why are you blocking Kuae?" he asked her; his voice strained.

Standing to his full height, he looked down at her embarrassed face. She wouldn't look at him and her eyes were to the side.

"It's embarrassing," she said lowly, trying all the more to cover herself, "We're in the middle of the kitchen…"

"When and where are of no consequence," he stated, lifting her to be sitting on the counter, "We are the only ones here."

Grabbing her wrists he gently pulled them away from her before sliding the shirt off her shoulders.

"B-but…"

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to take you within our home," he said impatiently, his hands sliding over the smooth skin of her waist.

He wanted her and by her embarrassment he knew that she wanted him as well.

"I want to touch you," she breathed, her brows pushing together.

He let out a small chuckle before pulling at his tie and dropping it to the floor. His fingers then undid the button of his own shirt and let it hang loosely on his shoulders.

He felt her fingers against the base of his jaw as she leaned down to kiss him. Her lips were soft and sweet, much like the rest of her. She kissed him slowly, her tongue touching against his. He knew she needed to learn to explore. If he didn't allow what she needed then she may become frightened of him when he wanted her like this. She would fight against him.

Her hands slid down the back of his shoulders and she pulled him toward her. Sliding his hands up her back, he began kissing her stomach and abdomen. His tongue pressed into her navel and her fingertips dug into his skin. He continued lower, bringing a hand down to move her skirt upward. He kissed her thighs lightly and brushed the tips on his fingers against them.

Her breath was ragged with gasps and small moans; calling to him further. Bringing his hand forward he slid a finger around her undies, pressing it into her warmth. He heard her moan loudly and she arched over him, her head on top of his. She was wet inside, her muscles trying to tighten around his finger.

"Do you want me Kuae?" he asked; his tone husky.

He retracted his finger before sliding in a second, hearing her gasp and cling to him. His fingers started to move within her as he brought his lips to her clitoris. Pressing his tongue against it, he slowly moved over the bundle of nerves. She cried out with his new touch and her legs shuddered around him.

He continued his actions, his pace quickening and her hands entangling into his silver locks. She had straightened her back and was leaning backward. Her body was shaking and he knew that she was on the edge.

"Please," she begged, "Sesshoumaru."

Pulling back, he withdrew his fingers from her before reaching up to her and lifting her down. He faced her toward the counter and lifted her so her hips were level with his. He undid the buttons of his pants and pulled her underwear from her. Spreading her legs he placed himself at her entrance. He thrust forward, feeling her tight, wet muscles stretch around him. She moaned loudly as he filled her and she arched into him.

Bringing his hands to her hips he began moving within her. She was something in describable. Having her to himself like this… it was all he wished for. She was all he needed.

"Kuae," he panted, thrusting forward fully.

He could feel his release coming and he wanted to meet her, wanted to hear her moan with pleasure. His grip on her hips tightened and his thrusts became deeper.

"Ah!" she cried out, her muscles tightening around him.

"Call for me Kuae."

There it was. She began convulsing around him and he panted he came forward and released into her.

He felt the tension in his body come down and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smelt divine; her scent of flowers mixing together with his own scent.

"Oh Kuae," he murmured, nuzzling her.

She leaned her head to the side to be against his before setting it back down onto the counter.

"Can we go to the bed?" she asked tiredly.

Withdrawing from her, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed before crawling in behind her.

This girl was his and his alone. The fact that she was lying beside him in his bed was proof enough of that.

* * *

Opening my eyes, they looked toward the clock across the room. It was late in the afternoon and Sesshoumaru was sound asleep in the bed beside me. I gave him a gentle smile before slipping out from the covers. I was in need of a shower even before I had come home from school. Casting a glace backward, I quietly left the room.

'_I wonder if something was bothering him. He looked like he had something on his mind when I got home…' _

I blushed a deep shade of red at the thought. He had been so commanding and wanting… I never knew that sex could feel that way.

After school I had gone out with Sana and she told me about what was happening between her and Shin. She had been so worried about scaring the fool away that it was amusing. They wanted to get to the next step but she didn't know how. As we made conversation we had also spent some time walking around town.

I sighed as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. The thing that bothered me the most though had been that guidance counsellor at school. How had he known that Sesshoumaru and I had fallen in love? Who would even be able to tell him something like that? My brows narrowed at the memory. I knew that I would end up hating the man. None of my lifestyle had anything to do with that bastard. He got paid whether I was there or not.

Shaking my head, I looked down at my hands through the steam. Why was my life some sick, amusing novel to people?

'_Why do things turn out this way?' _I wondered, my eyes closing.

Sometimes I found myself wondering about the turning point in my life. I knew that I had started rotting away when my mother had died. I had fallen into a spiraling despair and how could I not? My mother had been the most important person in my life then. When she was suddenly gone… I had nothing.

Opening my eyes I pushed the thought away. I never wanted to go back to that place again. Even if I was just a step higher, it was better than resting on the bottom. Anything was better than being at the bottom…

'_I can't let things push me lower,' _I thought as I turned off the water, _'I can't let that bastard get to me. It's exactly what he wants.' _

As I climbed out of the shower I could hear cupboards in the kitchen closing. The thought of Sesshoumaru cooking brought a small smile to my face. Would every day be like this when I came home?

I took his absence from the bedroom as my chance to get some clothes. The last thing I felt like wearing was my school uniform.

'_As handy as it is…'_ I thought blushing.

Wearing my uniform again would be like asking for trouble. As I dug through a drawer to find some pants, I felt the towel surrounding me get pulled from my skin. I turned with surprise and covered myself quickly.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, staring up into golden orbs.

Sesshoumaru dropped the towel to the floor before taking a hold of my chin.

"I just wished to see what's mine," he mused, kissing me briefly, "What would you like for dinner?"

I scowled at his teasing, still trying to cover myself from his intense gaze. Even is he had seen everything, it was still embarrassing.

"Pork," I murmured, turning my eyes away from his.

How was it fair to have such a gaze? He made me feel like a deer in the headlights.

"Sounds good," he agreed, placing a kiss on my forehead before going back out into the hall.

With a small blush I turned back to my task of finding some clothes to wear. The feeling that was welling in my chest brought a grin to my face. I could definitely get used to this feeling.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
